Serpents Daughter
by Ggiannoyla
Summary: A chance in time brought Tom and Lily together. But fate has her own plans and she is going to come true whatever the cost. Fem Harry, Harry is a girl,Harry is born Harriet update again something gone wrong with the first one
1. Chapter 1

A small girl at the age of seven was sitting in dark tiny cupboard. The neighbourhood always tough the little girl was five if not younger. Her posture was small and she was thin to the point where she could count her ribs in the mirror, the few times  
/she had the chance to look her self in one. The little girl name was Harriet Selene Riddle. She was usually called with many other names from her relatives, she was the Girl most of the time. She was also called a freak, a mistake, a good for nothing,  
/a abomination and many more. She liked her name it was something it was hers.

She was counting the seconds down to the midnight tears running silently in her cheeks and bruises covering her small frail body. She was going to be officially eight in one minute.

The pain in her small body wasn't even that great she kept telling her self. Her uncle and cousin were not kind when they were giving her her birthday present this year. Harriet was wondering of she was going to make it in her nine birthday alive.

Asthe years passed her relatives started becoming more and more aggressive. Especially when Harriet was always the prized student in school when their son couldn'teven read properly yet at his nine years old. They had tried to take that away  
too. Every

report Harriet was taking back to the Private Drive was better than the last. She wasn't a genius by any means but every time she could give her report to her relatives she watched with a hidden pleasure as they could get mad at her for how greather  
scores were and they could refuse to see how their own son couldn'teven count.

Harriet waswaitingto turn sixteen and go to get custody of her self. Stupid as the Dursley's were they never thought Harriet had kept evidence from the last year so she could have evidence to be granted her freedom.

She just wasn't so sure she was going to make it until then.

According to her relatives she was probably going to be like her parents and get knocked up at a young age then get her self and her family blown up and they could have to take in another abomination from the goodness of their hearts.

Like Harriet wasstupid to leave any chance for them to take care of any hypothetical future children she had.

The old cracked but still working clock told her she was eight now. She closed her eyes and with the pain and suffering coming from a small halfway broken child she wished she could die to be back with her parents. Even if it was only for one second she  
/wished she could see their faces for at least one time. And little Harriet fainted from the pain getting lost in a painful deep slumber.

200 miles away in a private room in Saint Mangos

He felt stiff, like he had stayed in the same position for years. He couldn't hear anything around him. Slowly memories started coming back to him. Lily with her red hair falling like a liquid silk in her shoulders. Her green eyes bright with life  
/and sparkling with mischief. The house at Godric's Hollow and a explosion tearing the front door apart. A pain unbelievable tearing his chest at two. And Harriet. We're was he? Why the fuck he couldn't move? And what had happened?

Tom woke upand the yards in the private room started going hot wire healers run to the room and were looking stunned as their comatose patient was awake.

"Were I am." He said with a voice all authority. "You there explain now."

One brave young healer took steps forward and spoke. "Mr Riddle you need to get back to your bed. We will alert your carers that you have woken up and they will explain everything that has happened. For the moment we need to check you over. "

"Doyou know to whom are you talking to! I refuse to do anything if you don't tell me were my daughter and wife are! Even better I will go found them myself. Get out my way!" He took some steps forward only for his legs to give up under him.  
The healers

lifted him with magic back to the bed.

"Mr Riddle you have been in a comatose state for the last seven years. You have to stay in bed until your body recovers from that before you go anywhere. Your careers are going to explain everything to you. Our healer has already contacted them andthey  
are on their way. But we won't let anyone in until you have been checked." Tom narrowed his eyes but he was one against twelve and wile he could have taken them on easy he didn't had his wand. And the young healer was looking of theshort he  
couldn't hesitate to stunt him if he didn't obey.

After he was checked Lucius and his wife Narcica entered his room. He was still trying to come to terms with the news he heard. Lily was dead. No one except Dumbledore knew were his daughter was, and that for some reason this made him worried.

Regulusdied in his attempt to kill Bellatrix after he discovered Lily had made her their secret keeper because she thought she was never going to betray Tom. Bellatrix was in Azkaban, after many witnesses saw her blowing the man up with twelve muggles,with  
as many followers of Grindelwald's the ministry had captured. Lucius had tried many times to find Harriet but Dumbledore always put a stop in his actions saying she was in the most secure location. And with Regulus her godfather dead and

Tom in a coma he made him self her magical guardian.

It took from Tom three weeks to be back in his top shape and as soon he was out of the hospital his first stop was in the secret location so he could wake up his grandmother and father from their long magic sleep. After that he started chasing Dumbledore.  
/It was another three weeks before he managed to track the man down somewhere in France with his old friend Flamel.

Albus wasn't expecting for him to wake up and he said so. He couldn't allow Harriet to grow up big headed with all the fame as The Girl Who Lived, and Lily's sacrifice had made sure that as long she was living with blood relatives she was going to be  
/protected from any harm coming from Grindelwald's followers.

Tom was standing with Albus outside Privet Drive a dreadful filing was upon his heart. Dumbledore had assured him that Petunia and Vernon were treating Harriet well. His reports were speaking about a girl with the most kind manners, she was one of thebest  
students at her school,she didn't had any friends , she was a loner, but from the few times she had been called to the headmaster office was because she had caused some accidental magic. Once she turned the teachers hair blue after he tried to  
/embarrass her in the middle of his class, she had managed to appear on the roof of the kitchen after she had been chased around from a group of boys,she had made the same boys clothes to disappear in the middle of the Christmas play the school was  
/having, she was a bit thin and a bit to short, but Tom him self was a small child in his preteen years so he didn't give so much attention to it.

The door opened and Petunia looked at them with her mouth opened. Tom not waiting for an invite in he just walked inside like he owned the place. The house was way to clean for his liking. He could swear he could smell the faint sterile hospital smell.  
/In the walls were photos of a fat pig like blond boy in many stages of his life with his parents and alone. He was searching for a girl's face but from the hallway until the lounge he couldn't find even one.

"You. Were is my daughter. Speak Petunia. Now." Petunia took a step forward in a foolish attempt to look brave. "You,you're not welcome in my house get out. Get out before Vernon is back! You have no right to transparent my property. You and your kind  
/better had to leave us normal people live our lives." Before Tom took out his wand Vernon walked into the lounge with their fat son. He took a look at the scene in front of him and his face started to get red. "Petunia call the police. You if you're  
/here to take your abomination with you take it and go. I took the freak on out of the goodness of our hearts! And you have come here to infect my house with your abnormality. Out, Out . Get out I said. " Vernon was screaming like a lunatic, Petunia  
/was trying ,and failing, to hide her Pig of a son behind her skinny self, a loud bang stopped everyone in their tracks. Dumbledore was watching the scene in front of him with interest. He had heard a small faint noise from somewhere. He never liked  
/the fact that he left Harriet with them and even if he knew she was going to be treated differently from them,he had no idea they were holding such a hateful fillings for the magical community . He left Tom deal with them and he was gone to find from  
/were the faint noise was coming from. He came upon the cupboard door under the stairs. A faint banging sound was causing the locked door to shake. He unlocked the door with a flick of his fingers and what he saw inside made him sick. He was never  
/going to forgive him self. It was perhaps the first time he really underestimate someone's hate.

There in the floor was siting a bruised slip of girl she had a broken arm, her bone was sticking awkwardly on a weird angle, her eyes were black and she couldn't support her self straight. She took a look at him and with a tiring voice she whispered "Are  
/you here to take me away sir?" Albus nodded his head in a positive way. She smiled and then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom stormed in St Mangos with an unconscious Harriet in his arms. Even in his worst nightmares couldn't he imagined the horrible small life his daughter had. He was still screaming at the Dursley's when Albus walked in the room and Tom knew whyGrindelwald was so afraid facing him again. His eyes were like ice the Dursley's were frozen in place and then he raped through their minds. His posture began to stiffen more and more. "How dare you! How dare you treat a child that way! You were entrusted with the safety of your sisters daughter! I never forced you to take her in. You came to me! You asked for Harriet to leave with your family to make sure she known about her mother! I thought Lily's death had you wanting forgiveness! What you tried was only to make sure you got Lily's money? Because you wanted revenge against your own sister and your pathetic husband and you took it of on a small girl? " the room had started shaking and the Dursley's were pale like the dead. Tom was frozen in place looking at the bruised tiny body of a child. His child? Gods and demons help his split soul this couldn't be happening. Screw his oath to never kill them to Lily if she was here she indeed was going to dance in their graves like she had said to him once in their past. Dumbledore walked up to him and passed him the girl. She weighted next to nothing in his arms. "You need to take care of your daughter. Now. Take her to the hospital my boy. I promise you I will later let you deal with them." He shook his head in a firm nod giving the Dursley's a cold look and he appeared in the St Mangos.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

The healers said it was likely she could be asleep for a while but there was no way in hell he was going anywhere. Somehow Lucius ,his little slimy godson, had learned for the situation and he and his wife with their son were with him in the room.  
All the broken bones were back in place and the bruises had gone. The healer had said that there was nothing to be worried about and that the poor dear was just sleeping to rest. Tom was looking as she was sleeping, she had a fine face and her  
black black hair,his hair, were around her head in a dark hollow. His little Dark Princess. Lily used to make fun of his nickname for her. She used to ask him mockingly how a Dark Lord could have a Dark Princess. Didn't he needed to be a king  
for that? And he used to say that if he had his way he could win her the earth to be his Dark Quinn . She wasn't here now to laugh with his ambition and he was fucking missing her nagging about not teaching and corrupting Harriet with his world  
domination plans.

He was watching her small shoulders moving with each breath. "Hello sir. Am I in trouble?" He was startled from the soft voice. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed she was awake. Her big emerald eyes were looking at his. Lily's eyes.  
"You don't know who I am." He more than said than asked. She titled her head on the side in the most adorable way he had ever seen and she answered him. "Sorry sir. But I would be glad to have the privilege of making a new friend." She give him  
a brilliant smile. It didn't take a lot to click in his head she was trying to manipulate him. He noticed how she was checking for possible escape routes as she was speaking to him. The things Dumbledore had told him when he had visited the day  
before had made his eyes turn red in fury and if it wasn't for leaving Harriet to wake up alone in a strange place he could have killed them at the spot.

When Lily was found dead in the nursery next to Harriet Dumbledore took Harriet. He had a meeting with the Dursley's were he explained to them what happened and they told him that if he could make sure other magical people weren't going to come after  
them they would love to have Harriet as a second daughter until Tom was awake from his coma.

They were sending all her school reports and many other fake documents to keep him away from visiting and also they had told him that they were going to speak with her about the magic world after she was ten years old. Dumbledore had gone through  
their minds every memory worst than the last.

They had thrown Harriet in the tiny cupboard under the stairs from the first minute the walked in the house with her. The starved her and left her locked up for days at a time. They forced her to do the cooking and the cleaning for her to be allowed  
to have some leftovers. Every time she was doing something childish they used to beat her. And when she was acting like an adult they could beat her again. When they were forced to send her to school,because some people started asking about the  
little girl in Private Drive 4, she began to get even more beating. The Dursley's just couldn't accept she was so good. Despite their treatment to her she was doing better and better at school even if it meant she could get even less food and  
even more beatings and chores. Until this summer break came and the news that their son had to repeat the class ,wile Harriet was going to jump one class brought a hate like no other. Poor Harriet was starved and beaten daily for the last two  
weeks. They made the poor girl to scream for help for the first time in all the years they had her and they took pleasure out of it. Dumbledore begged for forgiveness before he left. Tom had asked for him to go and give the news to his grandmother.  
Let her chew him and spit him it was his fault Harriet had this horrible childhood anyway.

Harriet was looking at the man in front of her as he was looking at her the same way Petunia looked at her cousin when he was sick. "Are we family sir?" She pushed her self a bit farther from him, if he was indeed a family member she could better  
keep her distance. She had a lot of experience with family to last her a hundred lifetimes thank you very much. Harriet looked around the room and she started with her mouth wide open. The portrait in the wall waved at her and smiled. In the corner  
of the room was a pile on bedding folding it self, there were countless small bottles with different colours with the most weirdest names she couldn't even try to pronounce,in the big glass cupboard. Were was she? Did the Dursley's had managed  
to drive her crazy? She must be having illusions! There was no way a portrait could wave back at her. "Sir could you please tell me were my relatives are? And were I am for the matter please?" She demented more than asked him with a steady  
voice and a firm look. No child should have to force is self to grow up so fast. He could see the guard she had built for her self. It was more obvious she wanted to ask a million questions but she was holding her childish curiosity like it was  
a sin. The Dursley's were going down. He was going to make them beg for death.

"You are at Saint Mangos Hospital. It's a special hospital for people like you." Before he had any time to finish his sentence she had jumped out of the bed and sprinted for the door. "I am not crazy! If you and the Dursley's are thinking you going  
to have me committed you had it coming." He made to stand up and grab her before she run away, but a red stunning light came out of her hand and he was thrown in the wall. By the time he recovered she was gone.

Harriet was running trying to find an exit from the building. She took so many stairs leading her down and every so often she could run in circles in the next floor to make sure she wasn't followed. The Dursley's could go and fuck themselves if they  
wanted to but she wasn't going to let them claim she was unstable and have her commited in a psychiatrist asylum. She took a sharp turn only to smack in someone's knees which ended sprawling them both in the floor.

Harriet groaned in pain as the person she had fallen into lifted her with ease back to her feet. She took a good look at him. He was a man somewhere in his thirties he had a very handsome face and long hair tied to the base of his neck. He had very  
nice grey stormy eyes and his face was the happiest one she had ever seen. "Hey there little one, got lost? Oh no you don't look like the lost sort. Let's see now you hiding from healer? Or an angry parent? Got plenty experience running from both  
you know!" Okay she was definitely in an asylum who in their right mind would go around wearing a robe and waving a stick around and trying to ask children they were running from their parents with out caring to take the child back? She needed  
to treat careful now. She could use him to find the exit and then she could be free. She put her , I'm innocent but not really, mask on and said "Hi sir sorry for the trouble. Could you tell me were the lobby is please?" She thought asking for  
the lobby was way better than asking straight away for the exit. For all she new he could be a real crazy person and she had a good feeling he was somehow crazy. "You're lost your way little miss haven't you? Come with me let me take you to the  
lobby. Tell you what you seem like you could do with a good meal and it's my lunch break so we stop at the cafeteria and have some food in our bellies and then we go for the lobby." Harriet opened her mouth to disagree but at the same time her  
stomach left out a loud groan. The man laughed aloud throwing his head back and he picked her up and started walking in what she hoped was the cafeteria and not in some dark place to kill her. Her hopes for once came true he had taken her to the  
cafeteria and after he ordered some very weird sounding food he sat them down in a table far away from the entrance. And in the most crowded place."So Little Lady tell me what's your name? I'm Sirius Black " he had offered his name freely and  
he was offering his hand out to her. She looked in his eyes. They were full of laughter. Not the mocking one the Dursley's and everyone she knew was giving her. "My name is Harriet Riddle sir. Nice to meet you." He smiled again and this time he  
looked somehow nostalgic. He said in a soft voice . "Your mother was always polite like this you know. We were classmates in a privet boarding school you know. But I can see your father in your posture too." "I'm sorry sir but I think you are  
confusing me with someone else's daughter. My mom didn't even finish high school. And I don't think I have the posture of a drunk drug addict." She had stiffen her shoulders and she was ready to bolt again. He looked at her with his eyebrows lifted  
in amazement "You are Harriet Selene Riddle. Your mother was Lily Evans, your father is Tom Riddle or otherwise known as Lord Slytherin. Both of them were the best of the best in their school years. Your mother was the youngest potions Mistress  
ever, your father is the only one that still holds the record for the biggest ancient heirlooms books and magical artefacts collection,he researched and traveled the world to collect. They were a couple from the most powerful people our world  
has ever seen. Your father still is." Harriet jumped up angry and the cafeteria shook . "STOP, your thinking you can fool Me? You trying to fill my head with crazy storytelling! Did the Dursley's put you to this! You take pleasure to play with  
the filings of an orphan! They won't get me. I will be free from them one way or another."She was breathing fast she was shaking and everyone was just looking at her with some kind of recognition she started freaking out. She turned to run out  
only to see the man from the room she woke up earlier standing just a few feet away from her. Before she had time to run she saw him waving a steak at her direction and was hit with a white light,she feelt an euphoria spreading in her body her  
muscles relaxed and she was asleep.

Tom was looking for his daughter with Lucius and Narcica when a big dog patronous appeared "I found her. I have her in the cafeteria " Blacks voice said before the dog dissolved into nothing. He was in the cafeteria in moments and he just stood  
there listening in their conversation. His daughter had no idea that he was alive. She had no idea about him or Lily or the magical world or how famous she was. It was going to be a hard time for her getting used to everything and it was going  
to be even harder to get her home. After he put her in a charmed sleep he took her in his arms give everyone in the cafeteria that was looking like the ordeal was oh so interesting a cold look and returned in her room.

The next time Harriet woke up she was in her guard. Now she at least believed that this people were not Dursley's friends. She was awake some time just listening the adults in the room. The mans voice was angry and he was giving very cruel details  
of his plans for the Dursley's. There was a soft voice of a woman in the room,she was sounding like she was getting ready for a big shopping trip listing all shorts of items,a young boys voice was complaining for he was bored and an other male  
voice was telling the boy to act more proper. She didn't believe in luck. She always believed in planing. Her survival her small life was because she always planned ten steps ahead of everything. Well except her last one. The Dursley's almost  
killed her when they got called in the headmasters office to announce to them their son's failure and her success. She had thought she could try and get as high as possible in her education before she took steps even further from freeing her self  
of them. It backfired tragically. She honestly thought she was going to die this time around. Until she heard someone screaming at Petunia. If someone was screaming at her she was honestly believed that they could save her if she could be found.  
But was she save now? And were was the old grandfatherly man with the very long bread and the weird drees was? He saved her. She was only going to speak with him in the room. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She cleared her throat catching  
anyone's attention. Every body in the room turned around and looked at her. " I want the old sir that saved me. I won't speak to anyone else. And I will leave again if you don't bring him." She then looked at them with narrowed eyes.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Tom was fuming. She was sitting in her bed looking at them with suspicion and annoyance playing her fingers in an patten repeatedly waiting for her demands to be met. She was supposed to run to His arms to ask for Him she was His daughter His  
Little Dark Princess. And now Dumbledore was her hero. Like it wasn't bad enough that he was the one that put her in that hellhole in the first place. He had Black to send a patronous to Dumbledore and the old fox was already in his way there.  
She was still looking at him with a look of absolute annoyance. He was secretly glad she had inherited his really annoyed expression. Dumbledore walked into the room and as soon Harriet saw him she was out of bed and she was hiding behind  
the man hugging him around his legs. "Thank you sir, Thank you for saving me." Tom felt hate for Dumbledore. She was His he couldn't,wouldn't allow him close to her. He couldn't let him steal her affection from him. But despite his own thoughts  
he knew Harriet had formed a strong unbroken bonds with Dumbledore the moment he had opened the door from the cupboard under the stairs. And Harriet needed someone she could trust to let her in the wizardry world.

And Tom decided to not let Harriet know about Dumbledore's involvement in her living situation until then. At least until she was older.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few months brought Harriet from the little cupboard under the stairs and a hard unbearable life and relatives who hated her in a manor with more rooms she could bother to count, and she didn't had to clean any of them,gardens she could get lost walking for hours without passing the same path twice, and she didn't had to be the gardener, a kitchen that could fit the Dursley's house in it, and she also didn't have to clean, four to five meals a day,which she didn't had to cook and beg or steal to feed herself,a bedroom with her own private bathroom,that could fit Dursley's old bathroom twice, her own walk in closet and so many things most of the people she knew they could literally sacrifice their lives to have them. But it didn't matter. Nothing was going to get her attention from her family. Her real family she had decided. The truth about her parents had given her a strength she never knew she had inside her. It also woke up a dark vicious hate for the murderer he cursed her with such a miserable childhood.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

When she had seen the old man entering the hospital room she had run up to him and when she demanded answers he give them all. Magic was real. She was a witch and apparently not any witch. She was indeed the daughter of two powerful people. The man  
in the corner with the absolute bored expression was her father. He was a Lord something and he was in a coma for the last seven years after the attack on their family home. That's why he hadn't come to take her earlier from that hellhole. Her  
mother died in the nursery in front of her cot protecting her, and then when that bastardGrindelwald tried to kill Her but somehow she survived and he didn't. Or that's what he told her but for some reason he seemed uncertain. He then continue  
answering her questions. She was asking for general information for the magical world as she was observing the man in the corner. His bored expression was fooling everyone around but she knew it was a mask. She had the same expression when she  
was ready to boil her emotions out. It was a very safe survival mode from her life in the Dursley's, but maybe she had inherited it from him. So how could be the best way to approach him? He was obviously a very private person so she needed everyone  
to go. She was a very private person too and she really didn't want any witnesses if what she was going to attempt was a failure. The old man in front of her had sensed her dilemma and he had everyone out of the room in minutes.

As soon the room had only the two of them Harriet just run and collapsed in the mans knees crying. She was leaving out everything she had suffered all this years and the man, her father,no that didn't sound right he was her dad, her daddy, only for  
herself, he took her in his arms and his hug was tight,she didn't mind at all, she felt a warmth spreading through her body while he whispered in her ear. She was safe.

It didn't take long for him to take her in the Manor and then she met her grandad and her great grandma, she wasn't getting bored at all listening to their praise of every little thing she did. She was a private person yes but for some reason she  
had absolutely no problem to be herself . All the things the Dursley's took from her, her childhood,her trust,her innocence her happiness,were being borne into her again along with other things like how nice she felt the mornings when she could  
sleep as long as she wanted and how she had three people checking on her well being all the time, or the filing of acceptance. She wasn't a freak and an abomination any more. She was a prized little princess. From every side they could see her  
her family couldn't find one little thing wrong with her. Not the way her hair seemed to corporate with her only some days, not the way she could ask very inappropriate questions, that for some reason made her father groan and her grandad laugh,as  
her great grandma could give her what her dad considered very inappropriate answers. The best of it was her hours with her dad. He talked about the magical world with her for hours. He could tell her legends about their Bloodline. He could travel  
her back in time with his storytelling. They spoke about her mother too. He told her how her mother was the only woman he ever got his attention. How brilliant and kind she could be and how vicious she could get at times of need. He always avoided  
to speak about how their relationship was developed when Harriet could ask, so she didn't press the matter, she knew all her life her mother was dead but he knew it only few months and maybe he wasn't ready to speak about this things,he could  
probably never be, so she decided to ask her grandad only for him to send him back to her dad smiling. She gone to the only person in the house that probably knew some information and was always willing to share dirty secrets to could  
remember that dinner for the rest of her life. They were on the dinner table having dessert when Harriet asked " What was moms favourite dessert?" A slow half sad half amusing smile appeared in everyone's face, "Your mother liked everything except  
anything green. She refused to eat anything that had a green colour. She never told me why."her dad said. The other two laughed and her grandma took a look fool of mirth. "Your father was trying to fool her for months to eat something green even  
change the colour with magic when she was pregnant with you, but he never managed to convince her, but every time he could lose she could remind him about that time she left him naked in the classroom after he tried to seduce her the night before.  
It's a very funny story it started when your dad decided he was going to sleep with his underage student after a Christmas party," she paused for a second looking everyone's expressions. Tom was going red from embarrassment Tommas was going red  
trying to hold his laughter to his sons embarrassment and failing, and Harriet was looking at her dad with some kind of twisted pride and amazement. Like he was a great hero. She then continued "Your dad met your mom in a Dog Show they had a one  
night stand and then she left him before he woke up then a few months later they met again at a company party and they had their fun again before she left him once again before he woke up. Then he became professor at his old school and she was  
head girl." A annoyed tap cut her and Tom stud up and said " Harriet come I think it's time for more appropriate story now " Harriet's giggles filed the room but she stood up anyway "But I like inappropriate stories dad!" A loud groan could be  
heard coming from the hallway and a giggle fainted slowly as daughter and father got lost in the history of magic.

Harriet was learning about the wizardry community with a speed that left her father beaming with pride. Of course she wasn't allowed to use his wand to practice magic but he tried to teach her how to use her accident magic at will, it was hard but  
according to him she was foo great. Harriet had a feeling that if she turned up for breakfast having blown up half of London with her magic he still could be proud, she liked that, her family was nice and good and crazy and inappropriate but it  
was hers.

It was the going back to school that brought some minor argument but she really wanted to go to school. Her family insisted she should be home schooled until her Hogwarts letter came Harriet wanted to go to a school were she could become a star student  
without the Dursley's taking away from her the chance to prove how much better than anyone she was. Her logic won at the end of course. She was going to be a student at the small school near the village. No one from the Riddle family had ever  
gone to the public school so that was going to bring all the attention to her. And she needed to be at the centre of the attention so she could get used to it by the time she was going to Hogwarts.

The title the wizardry world had given her was The Girl Who Lived. She was famous for something she couldn't even remember. She needed to get used to the attention she was going to receive from her peers and she had to make sure she developed her  
manipulation skills to perfection,at this point she had won her dads approval. So as September came Harriet started school. It was just like she had predicted it to be. And all her plans were coming out nicely. Her only problem was that stupid  
idea to share some classes with some children from magic families. They were stack up snobs with nothing better to do that gossip and broadcasting how pure blooded they were. Also they were licking her ass non stop. She absolutely hated them.  
Except Drago. She absolutely adored him. He was a snob yes, but he didn't gossip and he wasn't trying to lick the ground she walked in. He was also so easy to make angry! And he was always there when she had the most crazy ideas just as she was  
there for his. They were a weird pair of friends. They could end up from playing some chess to chasing the albino peacocks to steal their feathers and then storming in the library leavening trails of mud everywhere in the Malfoy Manor to  
find a book so one of them could prove the other wrong and then kicked the shit out of each other only to end up in the kitchen eating and laughing with black eyes bloody noses scrapped knees with mud on their clothes. Narcica loved it, Lucius  
was jealous,his father never let him have that and Tom was afraid. She kept coming home from the Malfoy boy like she had been in a war but she was always so happy and the story's of her adventures had her magic healing her with a glow he couldn't  
stop looking at amazed. Her eyes were the darkest emeralds sparkling with happiness. He was afraid his daughter was just like Lily powerful and fearless until her death. He knew he was going to live forever and he knew he was going to see her  
gone at some point in her far far away future, but according to Dumbledore's suspicions and valid information Grindelwald was somehow alive, which meant he was going to come back, according to Dumbledore's information he had already attempted  
twice,each time leaving him a bit stronger than the last, and he was coming for Harriet. And he couldn't,wouldn't allow him to take Harriet. His Little Fearless Dark Princess. He just hopped she had more time to grow some fear before he came back,  
maybe then she couldn't jump head in with the first stupid idea it popped in her head. He was also proud she had managed to give the Malfoy boy a black eye more than once, at least she could pack a punch if she was in need of it.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

The years passed fast too fast for Tom's liking. They were having breakfast when a Hogwarts owl flew and dropped a letter in her plate. The letter was here and she had made it clear she wanted to go and he couldn't convince her to get her private  
tutoring. She was leaving him and he was angry. He had tried everything, manipulation didn't do it on her, bribery didn't do it ether because she never asked for expensive things and how could he tell her no,anyway when she was all daddy this  
and daddy that. He was angry she was leaving him. What was he going to do now? How could he spent his days on his own?

Harriet was jumping up and down as he was getting ready to take her in the Alley. He had managed to make her wait until her birthday until he took her for her school supplies. He ordered her school supplies and books with an owl and the only thing  
left now was her school uniform and her wand. With the uniform purchased they made their way to Ollivander's for her wand. It was a small dusty shop and wile they were waiting for the man Harriet was looking around in curiosity. "Miss Riddle.  
I was sure I was going to meet you soon. Come come let's find you your wand my dear." Harriet almost jumped out of her skin and Tom let a smirk watching her. It took ages until they found her wand. Harriet destroyed half the shop before Ollivander  
looked at Tom murmured something and made his way all the way to the back of the shop to bring out a dusty old box. It was 11" long made by Holy and it had a Phoenix core. Ollivander was impressed. "Miss Riddle try this!" Harriet took the  
wand in her hand and as soon as she touched it the shop was filed with the most beautiful glow. "This is the one, right sir?" "Yes indeed it is my dear. But curious how curious. " "What is so curious sir?" "The wand in your hand has the same  
cores from the the Phoenix he give the core for your Fathers wand. This haven't happened before you know. It's not common for a child to have a wand similar to their parents but it hadn't been heard a child and a parent to have brother wands  
before! This is a very powerful wand Miss Riddle. It can do great things. But be aware my child, great thing are not always good things." At this point he give a very disapproving look at Tom. Tom payed for the wand and they were in their  
way back home. Before they left the Alley Harriet dragged him to the Pet shop. She was between a very chatty snake and a cat when she suddenly turned and came face to face with a snowy white owl. The look of pure love filed both owl and child  
and she came home with them. She was a nasty bird but she loved Harriet and that was all it metered to him.

September the first was there and he was standing in front the Red Hogwarts Expres with the Malfoys and the Greengras waiting to send his little baby away. Maybe he could go and find some new Artefact. A legendary woman's jewellery perhaps? Yes  
that was it. He was going to find a tiara for when his baby came back for the Yule. It could be a fitting present for his Little Dark Princess.

Harriet was fuming. That stupid idiot Drago. She was going to kill him. She dragged her trunk trying to find an empty seat, how could he make fun on the muggle borns like that. Why she had never noticed his hate for anything not pure blooded?  
He was out of her friends non existent list. She didn't need someone like Dundley for friend. As soon as he saw a bushy haired girl that was obviously a muggle born he was up to his high horse and he insulted her making her run away crying.  
So Harriet left him with his other stuck up friends and she left to find an other seat. She ended up with a redhead boy from the Weasley family. She had heard all about them and how the other pure blood families had them in the list with the  
other blood traitors. It was perfect really. He wasn't a snob and he was an amazing chess player. He also had a lot to say about flying andquidditch. Harriet lovedquidditch. Just as much she loved flying. Her dad had a heart attack  
every time he saw her flying doing every crazy trick she could think of. She was banned from flying after she broke her legs and had to spend hours been lectured about safety wile she had her legs magically healed.

After a few hours they were at Hogwarts and Harriet was waiting her turn to be sorted. The muggle born girl Drago had insulted was in Grifindor and Drago was a Slytherin, Ron was after her and she was in a bit of a dilemma. Her mom was a Grifindor,  
her dad was a Slytherin and the last known Lord Slytherin. Were did she belonged? It had never come up in a conversation in her home and now she regretted not asking what her dad thought. But she didn't have time to debate anymore as her name  
was called and everyone in the great hall was looking at her. Drago had bed half his yearly pocket money she was going to be a Grifindor. It was worth it to be a Slytherin only to make him lose. She sat on the stool and the old hat covered  
her eyes. "Hmmm I see power, yes,yes you could be great if you wanted to be , just like your father. But I see courage and power feeding from your love. Where to put you, I wonder." "Mister Hat I think Slytherin is the best choice for me.  
" "well if you are sure I don't see why not. Good luck Little Lady SLYTHERIN " the table with the green colours broke in cheering and clapping.

Classes were amazing. Except History Of Magic. And when they had to suffer once a month having professorQuirrell, when Professor Lupin could leave once a month. She loved potions and Professor Snape was never snippy or rude to her. Professor  
Mcgonagall was always giving her tight lipped smiles every time she could be the first one to finish her assessments. She loved Astronomy even if it meant she had to stay up so late at night. She wasn't great at charms but it was the only  
class she was second after a muggle born girl by the name of Hermione. And she absolutely hated herbology. Neville Longbottom was her partner and he was the only one making her sit between this gross plants. She had made a nice few friends.  
It was Ron and Neville she was fooling around with and Hermione was the best study buddy anyone could ever had. She was still not speaking to Drago. Sometimes she thought Hermione was lucky to share a room with other girls but then she remembered  
that if she had to share a dorm with Pansy Daphne Milly and the rest of them she was probably going to be sent to Azkaban for triple murder. She was happy they didn't have to share in Slytherin.

The first year was amazing. She and Ron saved Hermione from a troll. She became the youngest seeker in a century. She came first in most of her classes, she had smuggled a real fire breathing dragon out of school, and she almost got her self killed  
in her attempt to steal the Philosopher Stone before Grindelwald. It was her Neville and Drago in their little adventure and even if Dumbledore was all to happy to just give them a load of points each and not any detention he also had sent  
letters explaining to their parents what the trio had done. Which brought Harriet her first ever grounding. It was a horrible summer. She had to attend every ball and function her Grandma had on her list. It was her dads idea apparently. And  
he was right. She hated every minute of it. She just wanted to meet with her new friends and have fun. But apparently she had to face the consequences of her actions.

The summer of hell ended and the second year began. Harriet Neville and Ron somehow had managed to get stuck out of the platform so they had the finest idea to use Ron's dad's magic flying car to go to Hogwarts. Harriet spend and the other two  
spend two months in detention. It was around Christmas when Harriet discovered the chamber of secrets. She was amazed when she met the Basilisk and quite afraid. The big snake was starving. He was waiting for her to let it lose on the school  
to eat the muggle borne students. It took Harriet the rest of the year to find a way to feed the basilisk with out him having to eat people. Her dad had promised her he could send a house elf daily with food for the snake. It was at the end  
of the year Gini Ron's little sister decided to stalk Harriet getting almost killed as she tried to enter the Champers. Somehow Harriet ended up getting scratched from one of the basilisk fangs only getting saved from Dumbledore's Phoenix  
as he cried in her wound saving her life. She was grounded again this summer with the same way she was before.

Her third year came with the escape of Bellatrix Lestrainge and her Husband from Azkaban. Black took the position of the filing in teacher for the days Professor Lupin was away, Harriet wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeet like the other students  
did. Not that this stopped her bless the Weasley twins and the amazing map they give her. She discovered Lupin was a werewolf, she didn't care, but the most important thing happened at the end of the year. The Lestrainge's had taken Neville  
hostage and Harriet Drago Ron and Hermione had jumped in the first chance they got to safe him. Then the truth came out. Bellatrix was never the secret keeper. Lily had gone to her with Regulus to ask her to be the one as she knew she was  
the only one never to betray Tom. They had decide to make Alice Longbottom the secret keeper and for Lily to become theirs. Alice afraid for her son's life she had run and found Grindelwald giving up the secret. He had her killed at the spot  
before he left to kill Harriet's family. Regulus thinking she was the one that betrayed the secret was after her when somehow in their fighting a spell had gone wrong and an explosion killed him. Bells adored Harriet from the first moment  
she stopped Black from killing them. And the fact that the thirteen years old girl wasn't afraid to stun Snape and Black so she could take answers. Harriet was grounded again. But this time she had company. Black was following her everywhere.  
He had said she was his brothers goddaughter and he could have his head if he left anything happen to her. Harriet though it was more likely Sirius was really missing his brother and Harriet was the closest thing to him he could was  
the perfect playmate for Harriet. Always ready to be dragged in one adventure or another with her and her friends. Sometimes he was more child than them.

And then came the fourth year. And the fucking goblet of fire spit out her name. She had to outfly a dragon and steal it's egg. She had to attend the Yule ball with Cedric the other Hogwarts Champion. She had to swim in the frozen black lake to  
safe Neville, she had to forgive Neville for his mothers mistake, and she had won the stupid tournament after spending hours running through a stupid maze with every dangerous Hagrid had filled it with. Only to grab the goblet with Cedric  
and the two of them to be transferred in a graveyard. The graveyard her mum was buried. She was very quick to push Cedric back to the goblet ordering him to bring help before he was gone. But not fast enough to escape the stunning spell coming  
her way. Next time she opened her eyes she was tied up in a flat old tombstone. A cloaked figure was mixing something in a big cauldron and a big bundle of fabrics were close by. The ugliest baby she had ever seen in it. She was so dizzy she  
couldn't even hear what was being said between the two of them. "Bones of the sacrifice stolen from the grave " the cloaked figure waved it's wand and her moms grave broke a bone lifting up and flying to land in the cauldron. "Flesh of the  
Servant given with will " the cloaked figure lifted it's hand and with a blade cut it off. He turned to her and he approached her slowly "Blood of the enemy taken by force " the bastard cut her with the same blade in her right wrist and took  
her blood. He dropped it in the cauldron and then he picked up the bundle and throwing it in the cauldron. Let it drown Harriet thought. A blinding light spread from the Cauldron and a young blonde man with bright blue eyes stepped out.  
After that everything moved in a blur he somehow called his old lackeys, because they were just pathetic lackeys and not followers if they bowed to him with such a fear in her opinion. Harriet was untied and thrown her wand at her feet. Lord  
Grindelwald was back. And he wanted to fight against a fourteen year old girl. Like this didn't let anyone see what a pathetic excuse for man he was. " Let's see what a little girl can do old man!" Harriet screamed at him catching him by surprise.  
She started throwing everything she knew at him from small stunning spells to changing colour charms. Thank the gods Black had filled her head with as many pranking spells he knew. It wasn't she was trying to win,she knew he could get her  
down, she was trying to get as much time she could until help came. There was no way her dad couldn't bring all the Ministry Of Magic if he got worried. Except if Cedric was as big an asshole Drago And Neville insisted he was and he just was  
going to let her die. So she had to at least form a plan. If worse came to it she could run out until Bascots house to break in and use them fireplace to go to the Slytherin Cottage. Then she could send a patronous to her dad. And after that  
she was going to find Cedric and skin him alive only to put him back together to do it again and again until she got bored and decided to pass him to her daddy. As long she was planning Grindelwald had lost his surprised look and was advancing  
her fast with a scary glint in his eyes. It was time for the big weapons now she run behind a grave and casted a few poisonous snakes then she ordered them to go for the followers. By the time her snakes were in their way Grindelwald had almost  
reached her hiding place. "Were are you darling girl. Come out let's play!" The fucking bastard was playing her she could fuck him twice over. She jumped from her hiding place as he bent over the tombstone and she smashed his nose with a punch.  
He took a step back lifting his hands in his face groaning with pain. But she didn't stop for some reason he had broken the wall she had up all this years the Dursley's abuse was because of him, she had lost her childhood because of him, she  
had lost her innocence and almost her life. She had lost her mother and she had no one to ask about boys now how the heck could she go through the I think he likes me phase with out a mom, how could she said she needed feminine products because  
she wasn't five anymore and her dad still treated her like she was. And how was he supposed she could go back to school and her be the centre of attention gossip again. She was saying all this aloud without knowing still kicking and pouncing  
the hell out of him. Until a pair of arms grabbed her taking her away. She tried to fight but she was under spell.!she was so angry inside her only the fact that she was frozen with her eyes open she didn't lose the scene in front of her Grindelwald  
was black and blue and blood was running from his face. She had pounced his face raw apparently. He still somehow was able to stand "Find her! Find her now. She couldn't be gone far! The Little coward run away!" Harriet wanted to scream she  
wasn't a coward but blasted spell wasn't letting her. Somehow they couldn't see them "It's okay Miss Riddle in a bit help will be here and I will get you back to Hogwarts. I won't unfreeze you yet,If you're anything like Evans was , and as  
our common friend Sirius says you are,you could probably kill me before you aim for him again. I loved the pouncing skills you have. He definitely isn't going to forget about that beating any time soon. Wait until the ministry hears this.  
Fourteen Years Old Girl Who Lived Kicked Lords Grindelwald Ass." He had walked out of the graveyard and he was waiting for something or someone. After a while he left her down and took a step back and he was gone. Harriet couldn't see him  
anymore. Then he appeared again in front of her folding away a cloak. An invisibility cloak. Now he really had her attention. Just think of all the staff she could do with one. "I'm going to unfreeze you now Miss." He waved his wand at her  
and she was free. She didn't run. She couldn't her hands were just as raw as she had done to Grindelwald's face. So she started swearing in pain. And it felt wonderful to swear for once aloud. "That fucker did you hear him how dare he. I run  
away? He came after a baby girl that fucking idiotic asshole. How dare he came back and messing my teenage years! He took everything away from me, I will turn his guts out I swear. And that fucker that helped him back! He is screwed twice  
over! The bastard, the freak, the ,the , the, he almost killed me more than once this year! And everyone thought I was an attention seeker harlot. And even my dad believed some of the things they printed about me! Why me." She sat down  
and left out a deep breath. "I'm Harriet by the way and thanks for the rescue. I really like your cloak! " she added calmly now. " he sat down next to her and he passed her a silver flask. "It's fire whiskey. Your underage but you really deserve  
it. After everything today. And don't worry I won't tell a soul about your confession. You should try it more often. If you ever need an ear you can always count on me. I'm James Potter by the way " she took the flask and drank a good portion  
of it. She lifted her eyes to his face as a sleepiness over took her. His eyes were like chocolate. They were sparkling with mirth and a smirk spread its way across his lips. He had fucking dragged her. She give him the finger before she was  
out, she heard a nice heavy husky laugh coming out of his mouth and she felt something like butterflies in her belly taking a last look at his laughing face before she was down. Her last thought was how wonderful his arms felt around her.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

James stood up with the girl in his arms and he appeared them to Hogsmeet. From there he made his way back to the castle. It was a crazy day and he just wished it was over. It was from pure coincidence he ended up going with Sirius at Peters  
place in the tournament final task. He never expected to see what he sawtonight. When the boy appeared with the cup back to the entrance of the maze he started screaming about Harriet been kictknaped. By the time they tried to use  
the cup to go were she was somehow the portus charm was dispelled. Dumbledore had seen to the boys mind were she was and they made a plan James was the first one to go and with his invisibility cloak he was to take Harriet away so the  
rest could have the field open to attack. Only there wasn't going to be a real fight at the end as Harriet's little snakes had put down for a few hours more than half of his followers. Then as he was ready to cover her with his cloak she  
jumped at Grindelwald and she beat him up screaming. It could have made him to want to laugh if the situation wasn't so dangerous. Now after she was safe and on their way to Hogwarts he had time to take a good look at her. Her skin reminded  
him of his mothers Roses. Not white but not the colour of the cream ether. It was something in the between. A pleasant colour to see. Her hair were as black as the night. They felt like water in his fingers. And her lips red like cherries.  
He always loved cherries. As soon he was in front of the Hogwarts gates he remembered he was holding a girl almost twenty years younger than him. And his thoughts weren't so innocent as he would like them to be. And even if the age difference  
was not something uncommon in their world she was still underage.

Tom had a rotten filing from the moment Harriet walked in the maze. Somehow he tried to convince him self it was just angst. His suspicions were confirmed when that Diggory boy appeared with the goblet and he started screaming about Harriet.  
The fact that someone had just dispelled the portkey was enough evidence for him to fear the worst. It was Severus that had come up with safety plan. Send Potter with his invisibility cloak to rescue her. And it had worked. He couldn't  
help but feel a bit proud his little girl had managed to kick the living daylights out of a man six times her age with so much more knowledge and power than her and twice her size. It was amazing really what his daughter could achieve  
if angered enough. She was still asleep from the sleeping potion mixed with fire whiskey Potter had given her but he was sure any minute now she was going to jump up demanding answers. When Harriet woke up it made her wish she had stayed  
asleep. Minister Fudge was screaming his head off refusing that Grindelwald was back, Dumbledore was trying to convince him but to no avail. Drago and Neville were arguing with Hermione demanding to pass to see her. But Hermione bless  
her heart was fast to remind them what asses they had been to her all year and she wasn't backing down. The only one sitting in silence was her dad and that always meant trouble. He didn't stay silent for long. "Fudge you better go and  
get the aurors in their guard. Even if you don't believe he is back you have proof there was a big meeting of his followers. If you refuse do do even that then clean the way and leave us to discuss plans to get rid of him once and for  
all." Fudge had left fuming murmuring about how no one was going to take the ministry away from him." Dumbledore turned and spoke to Tom. "My boy I have to ask you if you are still in contact with your small group of friends?" Tom give  
him a questioning look. "I mean your little merry band of friends. I think you should call them and I will call mine. We going to need as much power and people we can get. We have to end him for good this time around."


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet was living in a permanent, I'm bored state. She was not allowed to leave Slytherins cottage and she wasn't allowed to have friends over either. Also she was not allowed to be alone except the bathroom. It was only the third week of her summer  
school break and she had already finished her homework. She couldn't go out without setting the monitoring magic alarms to notify her dad. She had no letters from her friends except the occasional stay put and don't do anything stupid from Hermione,Drago,Neville  
and Ron. She wasn't even allowed to go in the garden to get some air. The situation with her dad and his paranoia was getting worse. She couldn't even rub her scar if he was around in fear he was going to put even more safety measurements up. At least  
she was reading the Daily Prophet. And she was even more mad. Last year she was an attention seeking harlot. This year she was an attention seeking brat with emotionally damaged personality and violent out breaks. Wait until she got a hold of Skeeter  
. And if this wasn't enough for the almost fifteen years old she had the most peculiar dreams about the man that stopped her from getting killed from Grindelwald. She couldn't stop her self from blushing every time she thought about him. All the questions  
she never bothered to ask her self were coming up and she had no one to speak with. She started wondering what did he thought of her. Did he thought she was pretty? Did he thought she was such a mess when he saw her beating up Grindelwald? Was she going  
to see him again? Had he a girlfriend? He had said he knew her mom and Sirius, was he an old friend? She would have to find a way to ask about him without anyone suspecting any interest from her part. She could always send him a thank you basket with  
some Weasley Twins Treats. How did he managed to find an invisibility cloak? How was she going to act if she saw him him again? And like all the questions weren't enough she had dreams too! Dreams were she was the sleeping beauty and he was the knight  
in the shiny armour waking her up with a kiss, dreams of how his hands were lifting her up and carrying her in the middle of the dark night. Dreams of how his lips must be filing upon hers and how her hands could reach up and mess his already messed up  
hair. Dreams of how she could get lost in his warm chocolate brown she was in so much trouble. And she really hoped her mom was around.

Harriet found her freedom in her fifteen birthday. They were throwing a party for her at Sirius childhood home. At least Bella was going to be there. She could use learning some nasty curses. On the other hand Lady Black, Sirius mom was going to be there  
too. The woman couldn't stop trying to get her to accept a marriage contract between her and Drago. It was disgusting really, Drago was like a brother to her. Also she couldn't stop reprimanding her every time she did something non proper, which to  
Harriet's opinion was about everything she did. She didn't blame Sirius for not wanting to accept the title of the head of the family he would have to go back to leave with his mother then. Lord Black was different. He was the only one never bothering  
her. According to him children were children and he couldn't waste his time with childish things. It was a bit insulting really but as long as he left her alone let him think she was still a child.

The party ended up to be a meeting between the order of the Phoenix and her dads old gang. She had some much more fun she could have on a normal birthday party. They were all seated in a huge table. Her dads friends, or at least that's what they wanted  
to think,because her dad had no friends, on the right side, a bunch of dark pureblood snobs,and Dumbledore's order on the left, a bunch of light some pure blood,some half blood,and some muggle born believe anything you heard idiots. It was so funny  
all this people sitting and eying suspiciously at each other. You could hear a needle drop. It was Bella and Sirius that broke the silence as they started fighting. It was about teaching Harriet defensive magic against teaching her defending magic.  
When Sirius was all in about teaching her the dark arts, and didn't that had everyone at the table gaping, Bella insisted Harriet had to learn first how to escape. And Bella was the woman that managed to escape from Azkaban she definitely had a few  
nifty tricks. After that everyone started shouting at each other without any reason at all. Sirius had gotten bored and he snuck them out the room without no one noticing. The were in the massive library the Blacks were famous for. Then Sirius took  
a somber serious expression. "Bella is right you know, you really need to escape if things start going bad in the middle of a fight. Don't tell her I told you that. Tha she right I mean. I have a solution that could save your life more than once really  
and I know you going to love it. " "What is it Sirius?" "What i am about to show you you can't tell a soul. No one knows about it and I could end up in very bad trouble. Okay?" Harriet's curiosity picked up. "I promise I won't tell a soul! Tell me  
now!" He left a laugh escape him in her enthusiasm. He took a step back and in his place was a huge black dog wagging his tail. Harriet looked amazed. She stood up and she started petting him. "O Sirius only you could be an illegal animagous and  
the grim to top it up. I won't tell a soul Sirius. " Sirius left out a bark and he was back at his human form. "I want to teach you too. I know you have a natural talent in transfixion and I will personally tutor you this year. But you have to keep  
it a secret Harriet. It can save your life. It saved mine more than once." Harriet hadn't felt such an enthusiasm in a wile. And imagine how difficult she could make some people's lives. "I'in when do we start? Do you have any books for me? Can you  
tell me the first basics? How long did it took you? I have heard it takes years! Professor Mgconaggal was trying for 6 years before she became one you know! Did you did it on your own? " "Calm down Harriet. I didn't do it on my own. It took me three  
years but i started around the beginning of my second year. I was an animagous by the end of my fifth, and yes I have books,plenty on the subject I will give you some today . They are still in my old room in here. Did you said six years? Ha who knew  
I was better than Minnie. As for the basics have you ever heard about meditation? I need you to start meditating every night before bed. That will help a lot you know. " Harriet jumped in his arms laughing out aloud.

Out the library Tom had a faint smile in his lips. At least he could keep her out of trouble for the next couple of years. It could take her a while until she mastered it. He had to thank Potter for his idea to make Black her private teacher. It was beneficial  
for both sides really. Potter was keeping Sirius away from the field and had him to protect Harriet wile keeping both occupied and as far away from trouble they could at Hogwarts the upcoming year. And the best part of the story was that no one knew  
he and Potter were behind everything.

James didn't know why he had come up with this plan. He knew it sounded weird but he just wanted to keep that young woman safe. She was so expressive. He just couldn't help but be curious as to why she wasn't leaving her true self our. That night he had  
gone to her rescue he really expected a girl asking for help not a teenager beating the shit out off Grindelwald. A smart one too. She had made sure she took down,even if for a few hours,more than half his followers. It was amazing really what an  
angry woman can achieve. It shouldn't surprise him having Dorea Potter nee Black for a mother he was always in his toes around angry females. She wasn't a damsel in distress like most of the woman he had dealt with in the past . She was more brave  
that half the grown men he knew. Anyway the idea had come to him wile Sirius was winching about how much he had missed Harriet. Now that her father had her in a lockdown. It still surprised James the bond Sirius had developed with the girl. When Sirius  
had been informed for Regulus death he had disappeared for good wile almost four years. Then one day he returned and everything was just like back at Hogwarts, like the war had never hit them. It was after his return he discovered Regulus will. And  
didn't that change this. Regulus was the godfather to the Girl Who Lived and he had made Sirius the sole guardian of Harriet if things were terrible wrong. He also had forbidden Sirius to let their mother to have any involvement in Harriet's life.  
She deserved a childhood he said. They had tried to convince Dumbledore to let them even visit but he refused and if Dumbledore wanted something hidden it usually stayed that way. Not that Sirius hadn't tried. He was spending most of his time trying  
to find any trail on her from accidentally magic to muggle newspapers, when the truth came out about Harriet and her living situation with her muggle relatives he Remus Peter and Frank had to keep him down from attacking Dumbledore. Sirius was always  
full of stories to tell about how much trouble this little girl could get in and how much she could sweet talk her way out of them she even had made a respectable file with detentions. So James had come up with the idea of Sirius teaching her to turn  
in to an animagous. It was a very beneficial way making everyone happy and protecting the young woman that got his attention. Riddle had a 24 hour guard for his daughter. Sirius wouldn't get bored,and even if he did he wasn't going to start pranking  
the ministry of magic, he had Hogwarts all to himself to prank. Harriet was going to learn a new useful skill and James got to hear all about it and her from Sirius without getting anyone's suspicion up. He was feeling like a dirty old man but for  
the life of him he could take her out of his head. Potter luck his ass if Riddle sniffed him out he was going to be in the family tomb with the ancestors a bit sooner his father and mother could have liked, which fate could save you from the Dark  
Lords fury anyway.

It was a few weeks after The Meeting,as Harriet had decided to call that disaster, she was reading the animagous books Sirius had given her. She was still in Slytherin Cottage but at least now she had visitors. Some mornings Bella could drop over to stay  
with her for a few hours and sometimes she was bringing that buffalo she had for a husband. For some reason Bella had decided to teach Harriet all the old myths from the Blacks. Then some afternoons Sirius could stop by to help her with her animagous  
form. Uncle Severus was passing almost every second day. He never stayed for long but he always told her stories about how stubborn and even eccentric her mum could be. With always side remarks of how her mom should have done exactly the same but  
still how stupid her actions were. It wasn't her fault really, she was half a Griffyndor half a Slytherin her devious mind and her bravery were a mix made for attracting one was walking in eggshells around her. And they did it in a way  
they thought she wouldn't notice. They were wrong of course. She had noticed and she was trying to break it out of them but to no avail.

Tom was in the Black Ancestral home in Orion's office waiting for Sirius. The message had came with Bella this morning. It was curious. What could he want? "Sorry we were late we got caught up in work." Black and Potter walked in and the took seats opposite  
from him. "To what I own the pleasure of this meeting." He said in his usual I'm better than you face. " we have to discuss about certain people and their plans for Harriet. We got some information you need to have. Information Dumbledore decided  
that it will be better known only from him. Information about Harriet's safety." He raised an eyebrow "And what made the two golden boys to come and betray the old mans plans to me? I thought you were amongst his prized order members." Both Potter  
and Black give him offended looks. "I never followed Dumbledore blinded like some others do. In the first war he just happened to be my way of fighting for what I believed in. But Dumbledore hadn't been so secretive about his plans. Now he is having  
us doing the weirdest things with absolutely secrecy. He wants us to protect the department of mysteries. To be on the look out for anything new coming and going x-apple-data-detectors-result="0"24/7he hinted to Arthur he needed to pay more attention to the hall of prophesies, but me and Sirius already know you and Lily knew the prophecy about Harriet. What we found after some digging is what brought  
us here. Dumbledore is hiding something about the prophesy." Tom sat back thinking. He could very well take Harriet and go to the hall and let her have it. He was curious himself about the exact contents of the prophecy,Dumbledore had given him and  
Lily very vague information. "I knew about the prophecy but I haven't heard the real thing. If it wasn't for the record in the hall of prophecies I had thought she had been completed. I think is time I had a private talk with the old man. Maybe I  
could ask him if he had the memory saved. For me to explain to Harriet perhaps how things came out the way they did." He stood up to leave but Potter stopped him. "I think you should let your daughter know how many people tried to take her away from  
her relatives and Dumbledore didn't let them. Not because they knew her living situation but because they wanted her. I think your daughter needs to know that Dumbledore isn't all butterflies and lemon drops." "Yes James is right we need to let Harriet  
know. This isn't just for her filing safe anymore. She needs to understand the reason behind everything and the actions we have to take. If we keep treating her like a child she will go and find her way to trouble with out anyone noticing." Sirius  
said he took a moment and then he said. "The ministry found a way to influence Hogwarts. They are sending Umbriche as a spy to make sure Dumbledore doesn't making a student army to take over Magical Britain. Her orders are very specific. She has to  
pass a bill for everything she thinks it will be a dancer for Fudge. She has to keep the students under the Ministry's influence. She has to find a way to get rid of Dumbledore. She wants to take rid of of Remus because his little Furry problem. And  
she wants to make Harriet a example of what waits for anyone that believed her and wants to follow her." Tom was thinking about how much he despised Umbriche at school. She was a year older than him and she always tried to get close. To close for  
his liking. He had taste even as a teenager thank you very much. Sadly he wasn't in a position to pull her out of Hogwarts as making Lucious ask her out of the school with his place as a board member it could move suspicion and he could lose his most  
slipery asset in Fudge's side. It was times like this he wished Lily had left him to take over the Ministry. Things could have gone so much easier if he had one of his lackeys as a minister of magic. The plan's for the course of action were set and  
he left a few hours later to spend some quality time with his Little Dark Princess.

"You are doing it wrong. Again. Grindelwald won't give you a warning before he hits. Faster! I said faster! Do you call that dodging! I have killed you twice over by now!" "Your stupid bitch! Look what you did!" "Stop winching brat. Come on let's see  
what you got!" "You funking lunatic I try to defend myself hear!" " trying you call that trying! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, arrrrrrgggggh." "Take that you cockroach!" Tom let out groan it wasn't even morning yet and Bella are Harriet had started sparing  
already. Couldn't they at least put some silence charms up? No apparently Harriet was taking out her anger at him that way. And any other way she could find to annoy him. He took a few deep calming breaths trying to close out the ruckus from  
down stairs. One in two out, one in two out, one in "CRASH" two out, one in " YOU FUCKING BITCH!" two out, one in "YOU BROKE MY NOSE! I AM COMING FOR YOU LITTLE BRAT!" two out, it wasn't working. Maybe he should go to stop them before they did  
any real damage to the house. On the other side he could always apparete to his bedroom in Riddle Manor and try to sleep "BOOM, BANG, CRASH!" He hoped they hadn't started exploding the walls again. He got up got ready and headed down stairs. He could  
see the graveyard from behind the house. Yep the was a wall missing. He walked into what used to be a lounge kitchen only to find a mess with broken chairs the curtains teared down broke selfs and Magical Antiques and artefacts he had collected through  
the years broken and spayed out everywhere. He felt the familiar heading forming at the back on his head. He took out his wand and he started repairing the damaged bottom floor. A second later he heard a male heavy laugh and Black, he had just arrived  
he supposed,took out his wand helping. After half hour of him working quietly and Sirius working with comments like "Is that blood?" "She really brought the wall down!" "That must have hurt. I hope it was Bella." And the usual "was that the goblin  
made glass slipper that was lost in the twelve century?" "Is this the famous golden apple that started the famous wizardry war of Ancient Greece and Ancient Troy?" "That's a Mermaids wish were did you find this is it still working? Have you tried  
them?" What was it with people and happy mornings! He just needed some coffee. Harriet wasn't going to forgive him easily if he killed her second big brother. And he needed him too. He was going to keep Harriet occupied and safe for the next few years.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Harriet came out of the library and took a good look around. Good her daddy had put everything back together. She seriously though she had broken the glass slippers this time around. It didn't matter he said the were goblin made and they could never  
really stay broken for more than a few hours. She had a good idea to take them with her this year. She could play the spoiled brat people insisted she was. It was a small rebellion against her self. She had everything and she never flaunted it  
she was more famous than Dumbledore and she never used it for anything. It was time now. She was going to make everyone wish the kept their mouth shut. And in the end if they didn't care to even investigate whatever Grindelwald was back or not  
what would she a fifteen years old could do. She was just going to sit back and watch as they ate their words when she was going to be all like I told you so. She was going to enjoy this year more than anything. She was lucky this year. Just as  
she was ready to start looking for information about becoming an animagous she was ready to do what she was trying to avoid. Going through her dads library. The man could smell it every time she was reading a book and then started hiding everything  
he thought to dangerous for her to work on with magic. He didn't have any problem letting her beat the hell out of Bella or Bella to train her so hard and teaching her Dark spells . He just had a problem with giving her some freedom. The moment  
she had gotten catch with the map in her third year and the map had insulted Uncle Severus she had the most brilliant idea. Of course she couldn't act on it until she got the map back. Bella had stolen it back from Professor Lupin and give it  
to Harriet. So Harriet even if forced to the Hell Of Balls Summer that year she had four mysterious misbehaving boys to fill her mind with information about Hogwarts and spells for pranks she could never have imagined. They also told her were  
the Marauders Book was hidden if anyone else hadn't find it by then. She was able to find it after half a year trying, what with the tournament and everything else going around. And she had started to try and become an animagous. She had followed  
the first steps they had described and she was half way meeting her animal form. It annoyed her greatly she would have to wait until she was back to Hogwarts to find more information. And then Sirius came out of nowhere to be an animagous and  
to what to teach her. She really loved the man. He was the craziest super handsome protective uncle any girl wanted to have. And he always got her the best gifts. The Nimbus when she became the youngest Seeker in a century, and then the  
Firebold when she crushed Nimbus in her third year. Tickets for the Quinticth Final, He sent his handsome friend to save her,and wasn't that birthday present what she really wanted desperately this year. He had helped her great. She had told him  
she was in the forest in their third lesson and he seemed more than surprised. For some reason she didn't want to tell him she had needed that tiny bit of information about how to approach your animal that he give in the first lesson. She was  
working on her spell memorising before she tried the transformation. She had them well in her head but she was a bit afraid to try at home. If she got something wrong and he discovered her he could keep her home all year. He had promised  
and he wasn't joking,he never did. Her dad was at the newly repaired kitchen table having some coffee. It was smelling fabulous,one more thing she wasn't supposed to have was Caffeine, it was making her more energetic for her own good her dad  
said. Like he knew better, not that he didn't but there was no way she could tell him that. Sirius was sitting across from him having his own cup with coffee. There was completely quiet. She wondered if she could go for some shopping today. Most  
of her clothes had gone quiet tight this last months. She actually had real boobs now, and she needed a new wardrobe to put her plan in motion. She wasn't going to dress as a tomboy any more. "Daddy good-morning" she skipped the rest of the distance  
from the stairs to the kitchen and she threw her arms around him. Alarmed bells started ringing in his ears. What the little monster was planning this time around? She was smiling sweetly at him looking up with adoring eyes, hugging him even tighter,  
"No" he said and he stood up to move away from the manipulating dangerous child of his, he couldn't fall for the same trick again. "But daddy let me tell you first!" He give her a warning look. "You don't need to tell me anything. The answer is  
still no." Harriet narrowed her eyes dangerously for only one second and then she was smiling again more bright than before. What she was planning this time around. "I want to go see grandma. It's been a month since I saw her please daddy?" Years  
of living with a manipulative child and he still kept falling for the same trap , wasn't he the Great Dark Lord such a disappointment, his followers could feel if they knew how easy a little girl could play him. He knew somehow she was going to  
make him regret the no he said that morning. Harriet just wanted to ask if he could ask Narcica to accompany her for some clothes shopping. If he was like that through he could always help her. She just needed to make sure she could trap him for  
that trip, and grandma was always in to help her, just like her grandad. It only took a few minutes for her to find and put on some old clothes and floo to Riddle manor her grandma had a fit in the way her clothes were and after calling her dad  
and having a go at him until she made sure he was going to take her for shopping. He couldn't even convince Harriet to invite Narcica in their trip. Now he knew how his father must have felt all this years ago when he was the teenager and he just  
didn't hear anything and anyone. It was very annoying to have the one person that could forgive murder at him leaving having all of sudden treating him like he was the one that got in trouble. Because Dark Lord or not he was an example of a teenager  
as far he was considering. "Dad that's the one come in." He turned around only to stop in his tracks. They were standing in front a woman's underwear shop. There was no way in hell his baby needed anything from there. This was for women not little  
girls. "Harriet I think you have the wrong shop. This is for women darling lest keep walking." "No dad that's the shop aunt Narcica bring me. I need new bra. Actually I need more than one new bra. My old ones don't fit anymore. It's a struggle  
with them they are so tight! And I can't go around with out them on can I now?" He really didn't want to go in there. Why was she doing that to him? And he really had so many things to worry about this year. He didn't had time for puberty. Maybe  
it wasn't so bad. It wasn't like she was going to ask him for stiles or colours. Even she wasn't going to try and embarrass her self so she could take out her anger. It was worse. She kept picking up underwear and nightwear and even if she didn't  
ask for his opinion he could see her basket. What a fifteen year old wanted with such a selection. Could she just have the plain white cotton ones? Did that Diggory boy asked her to dress like that? How he was monitoring all her post and the boy  
never sent nothing more than the usual how are you and how you copying. Did she found a way to sneak out to find a new boyfriend? He needed to interrogate Diggory somewhere private. To scare the little shit to stay away from his little baby.  
style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Authors Note

Hopefully is nice. I would love to get yourself opinions in the story. Thanks all that has Followed Favourite my story. It makes my morning when I open my email account and I see people bothered to follow,favourite my story. It really makes me  
want to keep writing. As always the bad orthography is still there but if someone wants to beta just messed me

Xx


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining. What an unbelievable two weeks. Things changed drastically the last two weeks. His little perfect girl had transformed in to a young woman. She was wearing skirts and dresses all the time. She even told Bella they couldn't spar anymore  
because she could brake a nail. Her hair was always done in the most beautiful way she could find. Gone were the tomboy clothes,the fast ponytail in her hair, Narcisa was so happy to help the poor little girl. It wasn't that Harriet didn't know how  
to do all these on her own, Hermione had forced into her mind a thousand spells and charms about haircuts,hair styles,makeup, that nifty charm to make every little wrinkle in her outfit to disappear, and how to talk,walk, act, and shut her mouth when  
it was time to keep it shut, especially that last one was so fucking annoying , every time Harriet tried to swear or insult someone Hermione could spell her lips to tiny amounts of electric shocks. It was the fact that Harriet had the motivation now.  
A list of them actually. First she wanted people to respect her. To let them see a girl so proper and pure perfection that they couldn't get the better on her, if Daphne was the ice Queen Ginny the Fire Queen Abbot the Gossip Queen then Harriet was  
going to be the Dark Emperor. Screw Dumbledore and his lackeys, and her Dad better let her get her anger at someone else before she turned to him. Harriet could forgive everything everything except lying up forward when asked about something straight  
on your face. And both had done it. She could understand her dad and even though angry she decided to take it out kindly on him and focus on Dumbledore. Funny thing anyone didn't notice was that Harriet was now an adult. They had completely forgot  
to read the fucking magical contract. They were twenty three loopholes to get her fucking out and they both left her be a champion anyway! Dumbledore knew she could have gotten out of it and he made the move to give an invitation to Rita Skeeter to  
the school and let the whole world know before Harriet made her move to get out of it quietly. How could she let the society think she was a coward. Then he let her spend so many hours alone humiliated and cut from her classmates and friends because  
he was such a dickhead. He had lied to her face too. From the first day really. The first thing she had asked him all this years ago was if anyone had tried to take her from the Dursley's and if he knew who left her with them. He had told her he didn't  
know. The second time it was when at the end of her first year after the Philosophers Stone fiasco asked him why Grindelwald had come after her and if there was a reason he tried to specifically kill Her he said No later on he lied again and again  
and again. At least her dad had his reasons and it was only the first time and he actually looked uncomfortable. He never lied to her not even when she put the clues together in her second year about Moaning Myrtle and she had asked him when he killed  
someone for the first time,because honestly she couldn't just ask him with a straight face on if he murdered Myrtle, he had looked at her with a look of pride and a smug smile like he knew she knew and said "I was fifteen years old and I was at school.  
Is she still there then? Though she could have gone by now hunt someone else." His eyes were actually glowing, sometimes Harriet was sure her dad was a secret psychopath, a very very dangerous one if you did the mistake to touch what was his, she  
was glad he was her dad, Grindelwald had better watch his back, and Dumbledore was next on the line the way things were looking. Another reason she wanted to be the perfect little lady was the mysterious Lord Potter even if he never used his title  
like Blaze,Drago,even Neville now lately, did it was the most annoying thing ever. He was on her side for once and that was enough for her. But she wanted to know why? She wanted to know what that numbing pleasurable wave that passed her making her  
stomach twist and her skin prickle every time she was thinking of him. It wasn't normal, she had a crush on Blaze in her third year and it wasn't feeling like that and she had kissed and groped and got groped a good amount with Centric last year and  
it was so nice and always made her feel better about everything and she could get lost in it for hours. And Centric was always the gentleman to not pass his hands under her clothes. It was something out of another world all together. She kept thinking  
about him all the fucking time, he was in everything she did. It was like a curse or something. One look in his chocolate eyes and she had felt like something she never knew she was missing was put back and she was complet. She felt like she could  
be her real self in front of him. That piece of her she had buried deep deep down to never be seen by anyone.

style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"

She had her own little bitch now and she was using her like her personal little spy. It was the beginning of summer. Harriet was reading another article about her while she was speaking with her dad when a bug got her attention. The same bug

that had escaped Hermione at the hospital wing when Harriet was unconscious. The same bug that was spying on them all year making them lose all trust for each other. She moved around and started the most juicy story Skeeter just couldn't lose.  
/After about twenty minutes her dad left and Harriet kept speaking to the air giving the impression she thought her dad was still in the room. Then with her seeker speed she put a magical unbroken jar atop her. And Harriet got her first lackey.  
/She even gone far enough to actually mark the bitch so she could call her any time she wanted. It was or a life in Azkaban or to leave her alone with the Black cousins for a few weeks before she give her to the basilisk. So Rita decided to give  
/magical oaths to serve Harriet for the rest of her life and let Harriet mark her. It was humiliating to having to bow in front a little girl that demanded to be called Dark Empress.

She had heard her dad taking a patronus message from Sirius about an important meeting between the two of them. What could make Sirius call her dad with a patronus asking to meet him in the Black Ancestral Home? So she called and send Skeeter. And  
/wasn't Harriet pissed. She always wanted the truth well she had it now. In her endurance with Grindelwald in her first year he had commented on how she was his target from the beginning. That if her parents had just given her to him they could  
/still be alive. Harriet had thought it was his way to brake her confidence, apparently Grindelwald wasn't lying this time around. So the reason was a prophecy. Was this kind of things even real? Did really people in the wizardry world believed  
/in prophets and prophecies? And why no one wanted her to know about it? What that prophecy was saying about her? Was it something bad? She really needed to know. But first she needed a plan. A good solid in and out unnoticed plan. She couldn't  
/go and take the prophesy yet. She could have to wait until she finished her animagus transformation and then in her first day out of Hogwarts and the first chance she got she could go to London for the ministry of magic and the hall of Prophecies  
/it was hers and she was going to have it. She needed to know.

The school year moved somehow between studies,teaching an illegal group of students to fight and collecting an other kind of lackeys. The kind of lackeys they come of their own. Willingly to follow you for their own reasons. Others because they

wanted to be accepted and Harriet accepted every person as weird and loners and poor or rich slut or prude she just didn't care about this kind of things then came the ones looking to hide behind her power the cowardly rats always welcome

also they were good for the dirty work,then came the people she really considered something more than classmates, people sharing her dream. A ministry really fair, with the same fair punishment whatever you were a muggle born a half blood

or a pure blood or a goblin ,a vampire,a werewolf,a centaurs and everything else out there would be treated fairly. With Hermione and Luna as her Sides she slowly became the Slytherin she always wanted to be she had played all the school to

her hands and even some teachers. And with the help of her special map she had blackmail material on anyone. She was growing in every ones hearts always kind and sweet helping youngest students to everything they needed even if she wasn't

a perfect. She even managed to beat Hermione in Herbology leaving her second to Neville. She really hated Herbology. She was like a miniature Lily Evans, the professors and even Sirius and uncle Severus said so. But with the manners of a pure

blood Lady and the wit of her father. She was attracting and charming an alarming amount of people and not only the influence ones but even the little muggle born first years. And the ideas she filed their heads with. She wasn't even started

yet. She was building the foundation of her Empire. It had started with the idea she could let them have a taste from what she was able for but as the time passed Harriet was filing more comfortable in her skin she ever did on the past. It

was like she had tasted freedom in a way she didn't know she could have. Her plans slowly changed. And she wasn't going back. They had better accept her and follow her or sit down and watch the show. She wasn't going to be The Girl Who Lived

anymore. The weak little girl that everyone always complained about the trouble she was carrying with her.

Her plans worked out perfectly and she felt a dark glee inside her watching people being manipulated so easy. It was too easy she had complained to Hermione and Luna and they had launched all together with the superiority complex she had developed  
/now lately. According to Hermione she needed it if only for the confidence that came with it and the advantage to play better the pure bloods she felt they were so beneath her. And then the toad game and spoiled her fun. While she also tried to  
/destroy Harriet's imagine to her peers. And when she managed to make Harriet talk back, because really she had her limits on how many insults she could take, she give her detention, the first one for this year. She had lost the bet to Sirius she  
/could go until Yule break without one. And she also dared to use a Black Quill on her. The sentence "I will not tell lies" was going to stay imprinted in her white hand forever. Hermione was outrageous with the situation. She kept trying to convince  
/Harriet to speak to someone. Harriet with all her stubbornness refused out right. She wasn't going to run to daddy or to Sirius or Uncle Severus or even Bella for that matter to safe her. And as for going to Dumbledore that wasn't even a suggestion.  
/The man could probably find a way to make her feel she deserved it and she will have to suffer it. And she wasn't playing the quilt game anymore. The toad had her uses to her even if she didn't have a clue how much she was helping Harriet. What  
/with all the times she used to act for the good of the Ministry of Magic she had managed to make the student body to look at the Ministry like a dictatorship and wasn't that a great way for Harriet to appear like the new salvation from it. It

could have taken years,time she didn't really have,to open the populations eyes in how wrong the ministry was. But with the Toad using the Ministry to enforce the law in a school filed with teenagers , that always thought they were right,was just  
/asking for trouble.

Tom had started to take over the ministry from the shadows. He was playing against three players two of them strong and smart like him,and he was a bit excited. With Harriet tucked away at Hogwarts and Dumbledore kicked out of it , a curtesy from

the Toad as Harriet was calling Dolores, he could play without risking too much. His old "friends" sniffing his moves at the ministry started collecting them selfs around him again. He was filing excited. They were bowing to him left and right,  
/they were running like mad people trying to please him. And he was a step ahead every one. He already had three people in Fudge's close council, a big amount of theWizengamot was in his pocket and half the ministry was on his command. He was using  
his pawns wile keeping an eye on the Hall of prophecies. As Dumbledore was keeping the Prophecy safe from Grindelwald and Grindelwald was full in unsuccessful tries to get it Tom was siting back watching the show passing new laws and regulations that  
would make the wizardry world what he considered perfect.

Harriet was in the Room of Requirements. She was alone standing in front a big mirror. It was time, she was ready. She knew the spells like she knew the alphabet. She could do that. She wasn't going to mess up. She had second thoughts for a moment, like  
telling Hermione she was trying to become an animagus, or to Sirius she was ready to try, but this was something completely for her. It was her secret and she was going to keep it like that as long as she could. She didn't want the lecture to damp  
her happiness. It was the first time she chose to learn and perfect something that she wanted to do. It wasn't for her family to feel proud for her, it wasn't because she had to be a good student to put all this hours studying, and it wasn't to please  
the society. It was a gift from Prongs Padfood Moony and Wormtale for only her. She closed her eyes and started going slowly through the spells. At the end she was afraid to open her eyes. She had four legs, and she could feel her tail moving in what  
she could describe nervously. She was afraid she was going to open her eyes and see a body of an animal with her head on the top. "Come on Harriet even if you got stuck like this at least you going to get a good laugh out of it." She murmured to herself.  
When she at least opened her eyes she was stunned. She was so beautiful. The way her dark deep black fur was shining,her pretty pretty fluffy tail, the grey thin lighting bolt in her small black forehead was looking for the first time nice, her nice  
tiny black nose and her whiskers were just adorable. And then her green emerald eyes, the only thing in common with her mom, were there staring back at her new form. At the most adorable little black fox Harriet had ever seen. It was so out of the  
world the way her advanced senses were working. She could see better, and she could smell better and her hearing was amazing. She turned around to look at her fluffy tail. It was so pretty. And it felt like silk. And she could use in as a nice pillow.  
It was amazing what you can achieve, she thought, when you really want something, she wasn't lazy she just had a small attention span when she was trying to learn boring stuff.

James was impressed. Riddled had managed to have spy's in his three opponents teams. He had him and Sirius, and Snape, to Dumbledore's order, the youngest Lestrainge brother and Grabbe and Goil and even Fenir the werewolf in Grindelwald's followers and  
Malfoy Nott and Rockwood to Fudge's personal council. Somehow he give James the filing he wasn't doing all this only for his daughters protection. Yes it was definitely the man adored and love his daughter. The girl could get away with almost anything  
even murder Sirius had said. As long of course she wasn't even scratched. If Riddle were to find a scratch at her after one of her escapades he could turn into that terrifying overprotective father and ,at least that was what Sirius was saying, he  
could make the room shake with pure dark power. He shallowed uncomfortable. If his suspicions were right about why the fuck he couldn't stop thinking about Harriet Riddle were right he was screwed. The man didn't speak to his daughter for almost a  
year when she decided to go to Hogwarts because she was living him,Sirius had said and James really didn't want to be the one that could try and take his little princess away. Life was such a bitch and with his Potter luck it was definitely he could  
die as soon he met his soul mate. The thought had struck him like a brick fallen out of nowhere. It was his parents anniversary when his mother and father gotten nostalgic and started shearing the story of how they met almost 87 years ago. It was  
the reminder to James that the Potter line was cursed with soulmates. According to the Potter History one of his ancestors had summoned Lady Luck and sold his soul to Lady Luck for the recipe to make luck. She give it to him but instead taking his  
soul she cursed him with no luck. The Potter was smart and hard working and so funny with all his clumsiness as his bad luck followed him. According to the legend Lady Luck fell in love with his determination and his adventurous life with out him  
losing his spirit because his bad luck. So regretting her curse as she couldn't take it back she give him a gift. "The best of luck in the worst situations." Then because he had fallen in love with her too but they could be together she blessed his  
blood line with soul mates. So she could never again in her immortal life get to close to anyone of them erotically and she kept an eye on actually had been choosing their soul mates personally for generations now according to the book. Well fucking  
thank you Lady Luck. James though. If this girl was his Soul mate and he wasn't thinking about her all the time because he felt guilty he didn't help Sirius more to find her he was screwed. Was that how he was going to die then! Not some glorious  
fight, not a tragic accident because he and Sirius got a prank to far. Not even old and boring in his bed. He was going to be murmured by Tom Riddle because he could take his little girl away. His much younger very pretty and only daughter away from  
him. He couldn't blame him about the age thing. He and Evans were shagging when they were still at school and he was a professor. James was going to stay as far as Possible from Harriet until she was at least twenty. Because every time they could  
see each other without having both recognised the other was their soul mate the thought about the other person could literally drive them up a wall. According to his mother at least. And James had a feeling that if Miss Riddle knew there was nothing  
saving him from the hands of the Riddle family. He just needed time. She was a teenager girl that she could probably building a plan on how to see him. The only place she could ask information about him was Sirius and Remus . But somehow she didn't  
seem to be the kind of curious that makes it's curiosity know by anyone. So what could she be planing to find more on him? He kept pretending he was listening to the story his coworker was saying and tried again to stop thinking about her.

Authors Note

What do you think about my James?

And what would you like?them have some intimacy now (fifth year) or later on (sixth year)?

Any recommendations about what to do with Severus? I love Snape but forsome reason I can't write him. And I have been stuck what to do with him.


	6. Chapter 6

James was keeping guard at the Department of Mysteries. It was a boring night. Every thing was quiet. A little too quiet for his liking.

He couldn't wait for his boring shift to end. Arthur was going to change him in a couple of hours and he could go back to his nice comfy bed to have dreams of a wild pretty green eyed troublemaker. And all the ways the father of said troublemaker

could chase him down to chop him in pieces and feed him to the basilisk the rumours said he had.

James wasn't stupid and he really wondered why it was only him and Sirius that had put the clues together. If anything Bellatrix almost scrambled in her knees every time Tom Riddle was around. That at least could have made some people suspicious. 

Bellatrix was always preaching and trying to brainwash people to follow the Dark Lord. And he was the only one she could kneel in front. Crazy as she was Bellatrix was his cousin and he knew just as Sirius knew she was a very, very proud bitch. There  
/was no way she could kneel in front of a half blood otherwise.

And she was guarding Riddle like he was her God and she his most faithful follower. Also explained that horde of pure bloods that was always in his command. And James and Sirius had given the bastard access to the Auror department and he all ready had  
/access in almost every department in the ministry.

Dumbledore was fighting with Grindelwald letting the ministry fall in the hands of pureblood transitional families. Things were changing fast and quietly. And James was a bit glad he had chosen the other side this time around. He had grown bored with  
/all the Lights don't and you mustn't.

People had forgotten that the Potters didn't answer to the Light or to the Dark. The Potters were a section all about themselves. They Never picked a side just out right with out making sure who the winner was going to be. And they always used their influences  
/and wealth secretly to aid that side.

The only people that seemed to understand him completely expected his parents, were his friends. Peter, Remus, Sirius. The four grifindor boys. The werewolf, the rat, the black sheep,quite ironically from the Black family, and himself. All four of them  
/were neither Dark neither Light. Well Peters was a little darker than the rest of them and he really didn't liked Mugles but he wasn't so into it to get in their friendship. And somehow James had dragged them in to this mess again after he decided  
/to get mixed up in this war. The only one that kept giving him weird looks for now was Remus.

He knew that James had the comfort to stay completely out of it. So why making biggest movements in this war and not in the previous one? It wasn't about maturity , James was one of the most immature people on earth, so Remus had gotten a sniff of this  
/little trouble James was going to bring.

Remus even as a werewolf was the lighter person on their group. The moves James asked him to do last summer were more than just weird. Because yes James and his family was always in the belief that all magical creatures were the same and they had

the right to keep their dignity. But give the third biggest private Potter island to the werewolves?

With the only clause that they could live and build a community with the help of the Potter family in the island for all the generations to come as long as they were always on the Potter side in the upcoming war and for as long the Potter blood line  
/was alive.

They had accepted of course even hiding the island with a Secret Keeper spell and Remus the keeper, to make sure other werewolves who had denied that offer weren't going to come and cause any problems. They had collected twelve packs and more than  
/a hundred individuals that they were hiding alone. Remus knew that James was building some kind of a big joke. And that the joke was going to be on Dumbledore's ass.

What with all the secrecy James had insisted on the matter and the security measurements he had put in place it was obvious he was about to rock the wizardry world. Again.

He also had noticed the small jump James heart did every time Sirius was telling them about Harriet. And how he started to click his fingers in a rhythmic pattern like he did when he was planning something with the outmost enjoyment. How he could

lift his eyebrows in concern in the most dangerous adventures Miss Riddle had. And they weren't few. The only other person Remus knew with such a trouble magnet problems was James himself.

And then he started thinking. Could James be attracted to Miss Riddle? He will have to check it out. He needed to find a way to bring this two in the same room to see how they could interact with each other.

Thank the Gods the wizardry world didn't had any problems with age differences just like the muggles did. Suddenly a laugh escaped him and he couldn't hold it back.

Because James had found one girl that actually got his attention. And wasn't just like James to get interested in a girl not only underage, daughter of Lord Slytherin, a Queen for her peers, always finding her self in the most troubling situations,  
/and almost always coming out of them a winner, having a great way to plan and execute pranks with out getting suspected, with a revengeful streak a mile long, and according to rumours the Dark Lords new favourite.

Yeah James was getting what he deserved in more ways than one. After all this years it was about time he stopped playing the ladies man and left him run behind miss Riddle. Maybe he could ask some help from Pete. Remus though. He wanted revenge from  
/James anyway for that prank last month and he was already trying to find a way to get back at him.

He seemed bit tired and more jumpy than usual now lately. What could be wrong with Pete Remus had no idea but he could bet his fluffy were wolf ass that a change to prank James could lift his spirits.

It was only few days left before Yule Break and he couldn't wait until all of them were forced to spend the holidays together.

A unusual evil glint appeared in Remus eyes. He was going to make James pay for all the dates he had set him up with all this airhead bimbos.

Remus slept later than usual that night his mind planing ways to torment his friend and to get back to Miss Riddle for all the times he couldn't find any evidence of her involvement in pranks with his as her victim.

She was the only student that was able to prank him with success. And it had started annoying him. She haven't been caught once. And she had even made Minerva butter in her fingers.

At least, Remus thought before sleep took him, they could keep each other in their toes. Let them off each other first. That way it will keep them occupied with each other and the rest of us can move around without looking for boobytraps. 

Harriet woke up screaming, in the middle of the night, before she had time to register in her brain what was happening somehow she ended up in Dumbeldore's office and she was telling him about her nightmare. A huge wolf had just attacked Arthur Weaslyin  
the black corridor she kept dreaming about. Then Dumbeldore started speaking again ordering left and right. Drago had somehow appeared by her side and he took a hold of her hand.

"We need Neville and you two need to come with me." She whispered in his shoulder as she leaned toward him for comfort.

His eyes hardest than a minute ago he nodded and whispered back to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her to keep up the pretending. "Don't worry, I get him."

Someone had brought the Wesley's in Dumbeldore's office and Hermione and Neville had followed with them worried.

In the confusion and the upset volume in the room no one noticed Harriet Drago Hermione Neville and Ron until they jumped in the fireplace Harriet saying the destination in parslemouth and the five teenagers disappeared before they had time to stop  
/them.

"What happened Harriet?" Ron asked first as they untangled them self from each other from the way the fall out of the fireplace.

"I thought it was a dream in the beginning. I saw your dad in the ministry. In the dark hallway. Then a huge wolf attacked him. It was like I was the wolf. Don't worry. Your dads amazing with a wand. By the time I woke up screaming he had took care  
/of the wolf and put him to sleep. That's why I woke up. I could feel the animal been bound."

Harriet explained calmly and Ron feel back in the chair relief clear in his face.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking around curiously. This wasn't either Riddle Manor neither Slytherins cottage.

Harriet stood up with pride in her face. "This is Sirius home. Well his parents home really but me and Drago are instructed to come here for this Yule Break if we had to leave Hogwarts earlier this year. Hermione you are the first muggle born to get  
/an invitation in here. You know your usual snob pureblood asses."

Hermione shook her head looking around with a new interest.

"Your father is going to have a fit. Again. We were supposed to come here only if Dumbeldore was going to try to send us away." Drago said his voice betraying the slide scared effect that had on him.

"Leave my dad to me. Now we have to plan people. A little bug told me Minister Fudge is planning to host a ball this Yule like every year but this time he didn't send ME an invitation."

"I thought you didn't like going in this things anyway. You always found ways to avoid attending. What changes now?" Ron asked causing the other four to look at him guilty.

"Sorry Ron. What with all the time you spend with Lav-Lav you lost some important meetings. Harriet decided to go forward with plan "Let's Make Wizardry Britain Our Playground" so she needed that invite. Malfoy isn't your family going? Couldn't you  
/escort Harriet?" Hermione said jumping in the chance to explain.

"She could yes my mother will fly from happiness to have the house of Malfoy to escort Harriet in her first official ball. But she could be introduced like a date. A plus one. The point would be her to appear like a guest. Also it would give people  
/the idea she started courtships and that's why she is escorted by another family with a eligible son. That will start a completely new circle of suffering." Drago said and the teens sat again thinking.

"What about Sirius? Couldn't he work something up to get you an invitation send? Under Fudges nose? Once you are at the ball and already announced he won't kick you out. To big scandal." Ron offered.

"Sirius is always helpful. He could seduce the secretary and she could give him the list with the guests. You going to need that. To collect blackmail to them and to make sure you won't insult anyone again." Neville said surprising them with his idea. 

"I thought your dad got his Lord Slytherin invitation. Why don't you go with him?" Hermione said trying to seem like she didn't just threw a bomb.

"Yes I will go to my dad to just ask him to take me with him. You crazy? He is going to sniff me out in seconds. Then buy buy Yule break. I will be locked up again. And it will give him the idea he is forgiven. And he is not." Harriet said taking

no chances let her daydream about Harriet and her dad having a normal relationship.

"You need to stop been childish. You will go to your dad and you going to short your shit together. If he starts sniffing you out ask him if he would prefer you go with Diggory as your date. He is not about to let you go with anyone but him. It

will be your first wizardry ball it's a big honour for someone to escort you. With your dad we avoid the courtship idiots until summer." Neville said before she had time to change topic.

"You could be seen as the future lady Slytherin too. Very important to get followers for our cause. From many fronts. I don't like it but we need the numbers." Hermione added.

"Your grandma would be a bit happier to know the two of you at least trying. And your grandad is going to lose the bet it's going to take until summer for the two of you to speak again." Ron said.

He loved grandma Riddle. The woman was the most inappropriate old lady he had ever met. But she was never vicious or poisonous like the other old hags he had for aunts. Everyone loved grandma Riddle. Even Drago that hated Muggles he couldn't deny

she was the best of muggle world.

"Haven't you learned yet? We have to play roles we don't like and be friendly with people we despise and use everything in our advantage." Drago said taking the attention to himself. He cleared his throat.

"We have to play nice. We collecting an army. Granger is right. The power is in numbers and we lack a good deal of them. How you going to hold yourself back? I have no idea. But you going to do it and you can which as much you want after. Somewhere  
/without people to whiteness you. Are we clear?" Drago asked with authority in his voice.

Harriet stood up defeated. She walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Where you of to now?" Hermione asked a bit worried. They really didn't need her to run away again.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm going to play the scared little girl in my daddy. Then I will get that list from Sirius for us to study. We have a week to learn as much we can for as many people we can. I can't go there uninformed. Neville your grandmother  
/has an invitation for you and her. Do you think you could escort Hermione?"

Neville nodded his head.

"Good. Hermione I will take you with me and my dad to go for dresses. The one I have is not matching with my dad's formal robes. Drago I think you should bring a date. Not a Slytherin. A smart Ravenglow. Ron you want Sirius to get you an invitation?"  
/style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961);"

"You kidding me mate? I'm all in to help and everything but you know me and balls Harriet. We don't mix well. And mom will want us all together after what happened tonight with dad. I stay out this one. Actually I think I'm going back to the

Burrow. Mom will have my skin if I let her worry more." Ron said and stood next to Harriet taking some floo powder himself.

"Hermione you coming with me? My nana will be happy to have you."

Neville offered. Hermione moved next to him.

"Before all of you go. What is the excuse for the parents?" Drago asked them.

"I got scared and the four of you came with me because you were my friends and you were worried. You calmed me down and everyone got their separate ways. The End. Good enough?"

"Okay then let's go."

The five friends left one after the other for their destinations.


	7. Chapter 7

Harriet tripped as she came out of the fireplace in Riddle Manor in her dads office.

He was sitting in his big armchair with a heavy old book on his lap and a glass of what she suspected to be fire whiskey.

Tom stopped reading when a bundle of arms and legs feel from his fireplace in his office. There stood Harriet hair flying in every possible direction, eyes red and swollen, like she was crying, trembling lips, she was holding her self and she looked miserable.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Something or someone dared to upset his girl.

Tom threw the book on the floor and stood up. With a fast movement he had his arms around Harriet and he took her in his lap.

She was in her pyjamas he noticed. And thanks Morgana she wore her old fluffy ones that covered everything and not this tiny thing she had brought last summer in what he was going to remember as the shopping trip from hell.

"What happened my little princess. Tell daddy and he is going to make sure he will take care of everything."

He said as he was holding her.

She hadn't left him hug her like that in while and he had missed it. He wasn't the kind of father to beg for hugs. And she wasn't the child to ask for them if they weren't offered. He hated it. But they were his secret pleasure when he could hold  
her tight in his arms away from everything and everyone that could harm her. His little Dark Princess.

If Lily was alive she could have his balls for breakfast. How could he be such a horrible father.

"I had a horrible dream about Ron's dad getting attacked daddy. Then Dumbeldore took me to his office with the Wesley's and Drago and Neville and Hermione were there too."

Harriet had her face hiding in his robes. She could feel the warmth coming out of his body and his heart beat under her ear.

How long had it been since the last time she did this? She asked herself.

They where always fighting now lately every time they could be in the same room together.

Her dad was an evil ass yes. But he was her dad. And to be honest with herself she wasn't the most well behaved child now lately.

For a moment she buried her self deeper into his hug and took a few breaths.

"I took them with me. To the Black home. I don't like Dumbeldore anymore daddy. I know what he did. I didn't want him to send me somewhere he thought it could be safe for me again. We all know how this worked out last time." She said deciding to give  
her dad some information.

Tom felt guilty for a second. He hated lying to her. But if Harriet knew now he had absolutely no objection to throwing dirt in the old man's name.

"He never liked me. Dumbeldore I mean. From when he brought me my letter to when he was forced to offer me a teaching position in Hogwarts he never liked me. And I never liked him either."

Tom decided he was going to do this right. For all the mistakes he did as a father he needed to take that one right.

"I'm not a good man Harriet. If it wasn't for one or two important people in my life i would have probably ended up worse than Grindelwald himself."

Harriet's ears picked in interest. Her dad never really spoke for his own life. He could tell stories yes. And he could make you think you were actually there. But he never spoke about his own stories. And he never spoke of his school years expect  
if he was to say how different was things in his time as a student.

"Your grandmother is one of them."

"Grandma is unique daddy. Everyone knows that. Even Drago says so. And your know he hates muggles as much as you do." Harriet said.

"I'm not speaking for your great grandmother. I'm speaking about my mother." Tom said. He felt Harriet's interest picking up.

"You never talk about your mom. No one does in here. Not even grandma." Harriet said.

"And for a good reason." Tom said.

"My mother was the daughter of a poor mentally unstable pureblood maniac drank. And her brother was even worse. They used her like an house elf. They had broken her spirit. They make her think she was a squib. Then one day one the scams ended in Azkabaz.  
My mother dosed your grandfather with amortencia and she run away with him."

At this Harriet's mouth had dropped open. Before she had time to jump in conclusions her dad continued.

"Few months later my mother discovered she was pregnant and she stopped giving my father the potion. He of course woke up with a witch he didn't love anymore and she was heavily pregnant and he run away. It was only because your great grandmother  
left to find my mother after she grilled my father and learned the girl was with child."

"How do you know about all this dad? You seem to know more than you let on." Harriet asked.

"In the cottage behind Nanginis nest there is a small vault. My mother was keeping dairies. I have read them all."

At least she could keep herself occupied for the rest of the break. No harm reading the journals.

"My father said and did horrible things to my mother when she was brought to the manor. He was adamant he kicks us out. My mother couldn't blame him. It had started only as a game to her too. She fancied a romantic adventure and she happened to pick  
him to dose up. And now she was pregnant and had forced the poor man to accept all this. She had decided to run away. After some particular mean things he said but before she had time to leave her water broke. She almost died giving birth to me.  
Here in Riddle Manor. For some reason my father changed his mind and we stayed. I don't remember seeing my father and mother love each other. I only remember them always admiring me. Their only child. When I was five my crazy grandfather  
and uncle came and killed her because she couldn't give me to them. To kill me."

He felt Harriet jumping backwards. The question was written all over her face. She didn't even need to ask aloud.

"I was there. I saw every bit of it. I remembered it like it happened just now."

They stayed silent and Harriet sat back in her dads lap.

"I remember everything too daddy." She whispered. Her voice half broken and Tom felt miserable. Why had to be his child. Why couldn't be anyone's else child.

"Lily it's him take Harriet and go. I will hold him back take Harriet and go. And then bang and the door explodes. Stand aside you silly girl, never she said. And the the green light came once. The laughter horrible terrible laughter. The green light  
comes again but this time there is a pain. And I can hear screaming. Someone is on agony and pain. That's what I remember dad."

Harriet didn't know why she said this. She had kept it to her self years now. From the small faint nightmares to the full blown visions after the Demendors woke her horrible memories in third year she had never said anything to anyone.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

But tonight was different. Her dad and her had so much in common that she felt right to share that with him.

"What happened tonight Harriet."

"The dream was real. Somehow Grindelwald was mind controlling the wolf and I got caught in the between. I wanted to help mister Weasly but I was afraid I could make Grindelwald aware of my presence and that could give him control over my mind.  
So I just left it go. It felt horrible dad. Even if mister Weasly kicked the wolfs ass I still feel horrible. I was willing to stand aside letting a man to be attacked so I couldn't risk Grindelwald to get in my mind. How this happened dad?  
When I turned into a coward? Mum could be embarrassed. And Sirius will never let it down. And I feel so guilty looking at Ron knowing I could have left his father been torn apart to save my hideous selfish ego?"

Harriet just let it all out. Screw this. She thought. She was tired keeping everything in after she decided to play the social butterfly. Better out on her dad that to someone else.

She jumped up and took his class drinking his fire whiskey. He lifted his eyebrows but she was speaking to him completely freely now and he didn't care.

It wasn't like he hasn't drinking fire whiskey when he was her age.

"And then is that toad at school. She trying so hard to take control of the school and the only thing she has managed to do is to send me people my way. And the boys. What is wrong with all of them? Heir Of the House of the Malfoy's, and Heir  
of the House of the Zabinis even Neville started doing it. All the boys have gone crazy this year. I'm The Girl Who Lived you don't see me going around wearing it in my forehead. I don't go around saying The Ancient And Noble House Of Malfoy  
sending it's wishes for a pleasant day with it's Hair. And it's not only Drago. It's every pureblood dad! I spent half my morning hiding now lately because I'm late for class if the horde finds me."

Tom had lost a bit of his colour. Formal introductions? All ready? How dare they! She was just a little girl! This discussing pigs. He could kill them all. He could start with the Malfoy boy.

Harriet continued not knowing the misfortune she was bringing to her male friends.

"And then everyone is looking at me waiting for the next time I will have a mental breakdown. And let's not forget the fact that I have to forgive them unquestionably every time they change their opinion about me. Like I care for what they think."  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

Harriet looked at her dad. She had him were she wanted him now. It wasn't that she didn't knew what the formalities were about. She just kept playing the ignorant fool. She was way to young for courtships. And none of them had the maturity  
she wanted in a man. Even Centric wasn't mature enough for her anymore and the boy was a Puff.

She decided to keep playing the ignorant until someone worked the nerve to tell her what all this was about.

"Daddy are you okay? I think a vein is starting popping in your forehead."

"I'm fine. Listen here Harriet. No one will ever call you a coward because you stood aside. If Grindelwald was able to take information from your mind tonight or what if he managed to possess you? You weren't a coward tonight. And your mother  
would never been prouder for the good person you are. I don't think your mother would want you to go and die. Not to mention as you said Weasly took care of the animal so there is nothing to worry about. And I know you don't care what  
everyone else is thinking. Which brings the question. Why are you playing all this? And why all the open heart all of sudden? Not that I didn't appreciate it. It would be actually really good to have this kind of conversations with you  
on the future. But you still my child and I can smell you brewing some new kind of trouble. So who's your victim?"

Busted Harriet though. Well he wasn't going to disagree completely with her.

"Me and my friends decided we don't like how you adults run the show and we decided that we should make Magical Britain our playground."

She was waiting for him to react. He just stood there completely unmoving. He was still breathing but Harriet had the slide suspicion she just broke her dad.

"Daddy? You okay?"

Nothing. The clock kept ticking away and her dad was just staring at her his expression a mystery.

Tom was shocked to silence for a good five minutes before he found his voice.

What did she meant we don't like how you adults running the show? Did she knew something? She had said and it was obvious she wasn't just speaking like a child.

"And how far exactly have you and your friends gone until now? Or are you still planning?"

"You must have me for a fool daddy. It's not like I'm going to give one of my opponents my organisations members now am l?"

She was much better informed than he thought. But maybe she had nothing on him and she was just fishing him with a suspicion and a lot of confidence. She was his child after all.

"Well then daddy if you like it that way be that way. Masks going to start falling soon through. How long your's stays in it's place is dependent if you make a good ally. If you been difficult for too long maybe you lose your chance. We have only one space open."

Was she blackmailing him? That little sneaky fox. If he got her in his hands he was going to ground her for life.

That's it Harriet though. Now he knows. And the hard bit now.

"Dad whatever side you are and whatever side I am it doesn't matter. The only thing it matters is that I'm not going to lose. I'm sure you wouldn't let anyone ruin my plans."

"You speak like the deal is already closed." He said because he knew she was right but he wasn't about to admit defeat to his fifteen year old.

"Okay that's enough about my plans for world domination tonight. Back to that shithead that has made my life a nightmare. How did I found my self in the possessed wolf. And what do we need to do for this not to happen again. Dad I got really scared tonight. What if he got into me and he found out about grandma and grandpa. They aren't like us. They won't stand a chance against him. And let's not start about all the other information he could take. We can't leave that open dad. And I'm afraid we have to ask Dumbeldore's help as he is the only one that maybe knows what is happening." Harriet stopped and a big yawning escaped her mouth.

"I have some theories I need to exam. If they won't lead anywhere I will go to Dumbeldore. But I need you to stay away from the man." Tom said as he stood up.

He walked up to her and he put his arm around her shoulders. He started walking them toward the door.

"Tomorrow I will give you some books based on forms of mind protection. We start from the basic. Maybe Severus could teach you. He is one of the most powerful mind reader."

"You don't have to worry about Dumbeldore daddy. The Toad has him locked in his office for now. But after break I will have him out of Hogwarts. For the rest of the term at least. I may have some use for him next year."

Tom stopped out of her bedroom and lifted an eyebrow questionably.

"And how did you manage this without rising suspicion to yourself this time?"

Harriet left an evil cackle to leave her lips.

"The Toad won't teach us and the students former a group to learn defence from me. I'm the best ever at Hogwarts in dada. We named our illegal group Dumbeldore's Army. I have decided to let it leak out."

Tom laughed out aloud. "You just have to look guilty then. Very well my little Dark Princess you make me so proud. Good night now Harriet." He kissed her forehead.

"Good night daddy. See you in the morning."

With that Harriet closed the door and feel in to her nice big bed to a sleep.

The next few days passed fast and the Riddle Manor was filed with more witches and wizards that ever.

Harriet could never forget Lucius face when he understood he was in a half muggle house.

And she was sure no one was going to forget her grandma scolding Lucius Malfoy's like he was a child without manners.

"I love your grandmother have I told you that? I think I would order some of the best Chocolates for today."

Drago said from were he was sitting in front of the fireplace in Harriet bedroom.

"My nana can be so good as evil. After last year she decided to stop attending the social gatherings of the muggle society my dad and grandpa live in hell." Harriet said from were she was sprawled in the floor with Hermione and Ginny.

"Why did shy stopped? I thought it was keeping her young?" Neville asked.

"The muggles started questioning how she looks so young when she is supposed to be close to her ninety. We can't tell them about magic so she just retired."

"That makes sense. Do you think she would prefer something different than chocolates?" Drago asked.

"I thought you were going to be mad Malfoy. Someone you consider lower insulting the Ancient And Noble House of the Malfoy's "Ginny said mockingly. "What are they doing in here anyway. I thought we were going to be only girls today. Even Ron didn't want to be here when he heard the word manicure." She continued pointing to Drago first and to Neville after.

The two boys had the shame to look embarrassed.

The girls on the other side shared secret smiles and Hermione changed the conversation.

"What about the ball? I won't be able to come Harriet. Neville and his grandmother won't attend. It's going to be only you and Drago."

Harriet looked wistful for a second.

"She just wished she could exchange places with you didn't see?" Ginny asked picking up the guest list from the floor.

"Yes she did. And no Harriet I won't take polyjuice potion to go on your place. Your dad will have a fit. And he is going to sniff me out before I even get to the fire place to leave."

Harriet took a miserable expression. "Well it was worth a try" she said falling back into the floor.

Her friends around her laughed with her and her unwillingness to go to a ball.


	8. Chapter 8

The night of the ball was here. Harriet was wearing an outrageous priced dress in dark emerald colours and her father give her some outrageous ancient artefacts to wear for jewellery.

She was wearing her class goblin made slippers too.

If she was to suffer tonight she was going to do it Cinderella stile. She decided.

It also added something romantic to her fantasy and after Cedric last year she had missed a bit of romance in her life.

"We announce the Ancient And Noble House Of Slytherin. Lord Slytherin escorts his Daughter Heiress Slytherin."

The walked in father and daughter taking the attention of everyone around them.

Her dad was leaving women dazzled in his path and men were looking admiration clear in their faces.

Every woman wanted him and every man wanted to be him.

If Harriet didn't know her dad didn't find any woman interesting she was going to be a bit worried.

But she had decided years ago that her dad might be asexual and she preferred to keep thinking him that way.

She looked around at the hordes of pure blood traditionalists that were looking like they were about to fall and kiss her dads feet.

Disgusting slimy people, she thought, as another one of them kissed her hand.

She kept her anger in control and she kept playing the pretty porcelain doll. Smiling softly and making her eyes look doe like and her emerald green irises were cutting their breath away.

She was also following orders from Hermione.

Keep your mouth shut and your eyes and ears open. Don't fuck this one Riddle. There isn't second chance. Keep smiling and nodding your head. Whatever they say,you aren't there to speak you are there to collect information. People think you are clueless  
when you put your angel face on and they let things to slide. We need this information. And you need to make sure you going to get as many invitations possible for the summer season. I don't care if there is a war going around. We will attend as many  
social gatherings as possible. We need the information Harriet. Our blackmail material is low.

She needed to tell them about Rita and that now they could have as much blackmail material they wanted but that could bring questions.

Harriet had decided to keep her knowledge about the prophecy to herself along with Rita.

She felt it would not only put them in danger but also she needed to keep something to herself.

She wasn't fair and she was going to pay for it when the time came but she didn't care.

She saw the Malfoy's from afar and she did her best not to jump in relief. At least Drago could save her.

Only Drago wasn't there. His grandmother Anastasia had requested his presence in Paris for New Year's Eve and he had left this afternoon.

She was going to kill him. Yes she was going to kill him slowly. Now she had no one to keep her away from trouble.

Her boredom had reached it's peak and she started getting restless. If she didn't get out of here soon she could cause a scene. Again.

She turned around and excused herself to a trip to the loo. Her dad must have felt she was ready to start insulting people so he just left her escape with the promise she was going to be back soon.

She was coming out of the loo when she noticed the corridors were empty.

Not even a soul around. A small spark of mischievous nature woke in her.

She was in the ministry, everyone seemed to have fun at the party and no one was following her, she turned and walked back to the toilet with a new plan.

She locked herself in a cubicle and she transformed in her animagus form. Then as a small black fox she continued her way to the department of mysteries.

She passed the dark black hallway she had seen Mister Weasly getting attacked last week and she kept going.

She thought again how stupid Dumbeldore was. Leave the prophecy unprotected the only night that the ministry was filled with various amounts of people.

It only took her twenty minutes to find and take her prophecy and she was back to her way to find another place to change back to herself.

She was just about to enter a storage room when voices took her attention.

"Someone could hung this girl upside down. I'm not a child minder you know. I'm tired following her around."

She had heard that voice somewhere before.

"No one forced you. You offered to look after her. Didn't you?"

Another male voice said. This voice sounded even more familiar. She was turning her head upside down to find from where she knew this voices.

"How long ago you said you lost her?" The second voice said again. She noticed she could hear them a bit clearer now. They must be coming her way.

"Our Lord said she was in the ladies room. By the time I was there she had disappeared. You need to help me find her. It's been more than half hour she is gone." The first voice sounded upset.

"This girl brings trouble even when she is sitting quietly in a corner. We better find her before Bellatrix has your head dear brother mine. You did lost her idols daughter."

Was that Rodolfus and Rabastan? That is why she found the voices familiar.

Wait a minute. She thought. Was her dad had her followed? She couldn't put him bellow him to do it. She couldn't have asked for better bodyguard if she wanted one. And at least Rabastan wasn't such a bitch like Bella and that empty headed little shit  
she was calling her husband. The man was formidable. And Harriet had learned he could prank almost as good as the twins. So instead of having a go at her dad and losing her cool she decided to make Robastan regret following a girl in the loo.  
style="color: rgb(69, 69, 69); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.301961); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" 

"Rodolfus! Thanks Morgana I found someone. I have been lost for ages now down here. Can't find my way back."

She had changed back to her human body and she had walked to them making sure to look as lost she could.

Rodolfus give the little trouble maker an even look. "My Little Lady. Let us escort you back. It was indeed a remarkable miracle you just happened to walk to us."

Busted again, Harriet though. She wore her innocent lost expression and to her surprise non of them was eating it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miss Riddle! Where you have been. It's completely inappropriate for a young woman of your status to disappear like that. And in such an important occasion."

What the hell Sirius mother was doing here?

She looked like a dragon ready to spit fire.

Harriet took a defensive position, ready to fight her way out of there.

Hermione was going to kill her. Her dad was going to lock her up for real this time. Shit, shit, shit. And if they found the prophecy on her then she had no chance learning it's contents. She couldn't let that happen.

To her astonishment the old bat took a look at her companions and smiled.

Harriet wanted to gag. It was looking like she had forgotten how to smile and her face took a scary wrinkle look.

That's the evil witch in my romantic story. Harriet though sarcastically to her self.

"Rodolfus! Rabastan! My boys what are you doing this fine evening! I see you keep company to our Lords treasure tonight. "

Our Lords Treasure? What she was one of her dads precious heirlooms?

And what was that thing with the Our Lord and Our Lord. She knew he was some kind of a head in the traditional pureblood party as they called themselves but Our Lord. Her dad sure as hell he had some very weird standards from his lackeys.

"And what a gentleman you even have your brother as a chaperone! I know our Lord won't be easy to convince and the age difference will be a bit of a shock to him but I'm willing to aid you"

Harriet choked in her own spit as she heard that last one. With eyes wide open she looked atWalburga Black like she was the devil incarnate.

"Don't worry my dear. I knew you could grow up. And what a wonderful choice you have made!"

Walburga continued and Harriet noticed for the first time the two brothers.

Rodolfus was about to fall on the ground shaking and red on the face holding his stomach. He was holding his laughter in with struggle.

Rabastan was looking as much terrified as her so she hoped she couldn't have to deal with him in the future.

How did she managed to find herself in this kind of situations she had no idea.

"Now i will escort Miss Riddle back to her father. Have a nice evening gentleman. And don't look so scared you Black will make sure our Lord will be kept unaware for the

time being."

She just dragged Harriet with her and Harriet having no other choice she followed.

Why it was always her? Couldn't be someone else for once?

"Now I can see I was wrong with my presidency for you to marry Drago my dear." Walburga said more human like than ever Harriet heard the woman before.

"You have been through a hard life and is understood that you will need a man who has matured under years of experiences."

Okay now my evil witch turning into some kind of wise old bat.

"And I know that despite your childish behaviour you are smarter than everyone is giving you credit for."

What was next? Grindelwald announcing he loved ballet and opera?

"I agree with your choice of future Husband my dear. I will even give you some tips, to hold him close, Rabastan isn't from the most fearless ones but he is one of the most faithful and he could see it as betrayal to your father. Could he try to push  
/you away come to me."

Any minute now centaurs are going to crash the party with about half the giant population. Otherwise this was for real and not a nightmare she conjured in her mind.

"We can tell your father I found you hiding from the party and I dragged you back. We weren't the best friends before and he could see the change instantly if he noticed."

What now she was getting manipulation 101 from Walburga?

"Thank you Lady Black." Harriet said before they had the chance to enter the ballroom. A new devious plan rooting in her mind.

"My dear you have to thank me for nothing. You just have to stop being stubborn for a second and listen. Don't you think I know you making fun of me under my own roof with my own son?"

Harriet wanted the ground to open and swallow her. She had never thought Walburga might hear her and Sirius mocking her and insulting her behind her back.

Walburga continued not giving any attention to her blushing from shame face.

" I know many things Miss Riddle. I also know that no one ever lost anything by just listening sometimes. I can see in you the potential to become a great Lady. And you will."

Suddenly Walburgas face turned somber and even a bit bitter.

"I Remember the first time my son came home after he met you when you were barely few hours old. Regulus came home that day with happiness and love in his eyes. He was always do proper and the perfect pureblood heir anyone could have asked for. He washard  
and cold as stone. Smart sharp and ambitious. Then I saw an other side of him. He was laughing and he was joking and then I realised I haven't known my own son. I don't know what happened when you were born but I know you made my son be his selfin  
front of me and the world. Your birth made him fearless. Believe it or not Miss Riddle I do care about you. And not only because you are my Lords treasure. You were the reason my son lived before he was gone. And you are the reason my other son  
/started to live again after that day he found you in the hospital. I was a horrible mother and now is so late to fix things. But I am happy you happen to my in boys life. And the last I can do is to help you to whatever you want. "

Harriet had tears running down her eyes. She couldn't hold it back, Walburga was a very very proud woman that couldn't admit she was wrong even if you shoved it up her nose.

And there she was now making confessions to Harriet.

She hugged Walburga and she felt the woman's hand patting lightly her head, awkwardly, the woman hadn't comforted anyone before, it was obvious.

After she spelled Harriet face and make up to perfection so no one could be the wiser they walked back in the ball room.

Harriet got bored after two more hours with introductions. And boring snobs.

Her dad of course was shining under their attention and he was charming and stealing their heads with his nicely worded propaganda.

She had grown so bored she actually paid attention to what he was saying.

"Of course the Muggles with the disadvantage of not having magic had to develop their own ways of detecting their enemies. We are lucky that they can detect anything through magical yards as the more advanced their technology it seems can get past a simple  
/Notice Me Not. But if we keep staying on the open then we will have problems. One little mistake, one to curious muggle and then what? They will have us us experiments. They will start with the muggle borns . Some of them will even be small defencelesschildren.  
We already know a big number of muggle born witches and wizards that they have been abused from muggles about our powers. Many of them could even dare to strike a woman. A witch. How do you think think the muggles could react when they Lear

about us in some big threading looking way from their government so they could illimitable us completely? Because if they discover the unlimited power we hold they will want it all for them selfs. And if they can have it they will kill us. They are  
/very detriment species. They won't stop until they have us all.

We will be better hiding completely from them. We need to take the muggle borns as soon they are born and odlivate every memory from the beginning of the pregnancy. Also we should have the couple tested for possible squid ancestors as is usually something  
/that will happen."

"And you want us to just fill our homes with muggle borns "

A tall dark haired man said with his nose so high like he was someone special.

"My friend we have been inbreeding for generations now and soon we will have to worry about bringing extinction to our own like we will take them from mere infants we will raise them with our own traditions. And let me repeat my self. Most of

them are actually descendants from old pureblood lines that the magic had gone quiet in their blood. With the children of the new blood as the new Half Blood generation and then their children will be classified as purebloods first generation.  
/Then you will be able my friends to ensure no muggle blood will have to be in your bloodline putting in danger your Ancient And Noble titles Lord Parkison."

Harriet wanted to whistle very unladylike but she just about holding it in.

Was he for real? The way he was playing the sympathetic to the muggle borns, the way he could make the muggles look like the big bat monster.

And look all the fools around him! So interested to keep their blood lines pureblood that they could agree to this control birthing program he offered.

Touch the woman's heart and reassure a man his legacy.

She had learned quite a bit today she thought later that night in her bed. She was looking at the glowing orb in her hand not sure if she wanted to know now what fate had in the cards for her now that she had it.

She could throw it away. But then according to her information the only one with knowledge about the prophesy was Dumbeldore.

And hell could freeze over before she left the bastard have any hold over her.

Prophecies always meet trouble. And she wasn't sure she could handle anymore trouble right now.

She got out of her bed and she walked in her bathroom. She opened her cosmetics cabinet and she took everything out.

There in the back of the cabinet was painted a small green snake he was sleeping quietly wrapped around himself.

"Can I wake you my little guardian?"

Harriet whispered gently in the snakes tongue and the small snake came awake and lifted his head.

"Little mistress has something for me to guard?"

He asked all exited. Harriet smiled at him her heart all pride.

He was her first and only magical drowning.

She had spent her third year summer studying for hours the old parslemagic books her dad had about bringing your drawing to life and turn them in small vault guardians. It was the same spells casted in the chamber of secrets but in a much smaller scale  
/as Harriet was only fourteen at the time.

"Yes my lovely can you open please?"

The snake nodded and he made his way across the middle of the back of the cabinet.

The wood started becoming transparent and after it was completely gone.

There was a big second cabinet behind the back of the first one. In this one inch between the fake and the real back Harriet had added enough runes and spells and charms to make a nice and big vault.

It was mostly empty and it only had an old couch and an old table in it. With some books laying around that if her dad knew she had he could have her locked in a tower like an old ancestor of theirs aunt Gothel did with her own daughter.

She took the only box in the small room and she sat on the couch opening it.

There was a silver flask in it. It was the same flask Potter had drugged her the night he saved her.

It had his initial on it. And a proud looking stag with the most beautiful anklets she had ever seen.

She took it out and she looked at the rest of her treasures.

There was the locker Cedric give her for their first date.

It was something cheap with a fake green stone glued to it.

There was her first Hogwarts letter, and she had copied a list of her detentions at Hogwarts for old times sake.

If she made it out of this war alive she wanted proof for her grandchildren she was cool when she was young.

There was a picture of her mother with a nice red short dress and a mask with a provoking note to her dad at the back.

It was her prove her parents had a happy marriage whatever if it was short.

There was a picture with a young man with black hair and white skin and clear blue eyes that was holding and smiling broadly a small toddler as the were playing sitting in front a fireplace.

She knew he was Regulus her godfather. No one was ever speaking for him either. Expect tonight Walburga.

There was her moms wedding ring too. Still bright and shiny like new.

She had found it in her nursery were all this joke that was her life had started.

If only her dad ever knew for her escapades in the half ruined home in Gordic Hollows.

There was her first perfect score marks from back then from were she was at the Dursley's .

It was torn to pieces and tapped together with as much talent a six year old can have.

She took the prophesy globe out her pyjama pocket and put it in the box with her other secret treasures.

She locked her vault and returned to her bed sleep at least taking a hold of her and drugging her under.


	10. Chapter 10

James sat in his office that morning tired. He had spent his last five nights half sleeping in a chair in the department of mysteries under his invisibility cloak to spy if anyone was foolish enough to go for the prophecy.

After the attack Arthur had he was more on his guard.

He had accepted to take the shifts from other members so he could also avoid appearing to the ball that he was invited. Didn't people learn? He had always caused mischief in this things, he couldn't believe they kept inviting him.

And because he felt guilty after he knew if he had stayed a bit longer maybe Arthur didn't have to take the wolf out on his own.

He stretched in his chair and as he was about to reach for another pile of paperwork, that seemed to have decided to triple itself overnight, why no one had told them about all the paperwork when they had decided to join the Auror department. He was ready to throw a fit when an amazing big shiny chocolate brown owl flew with a big basket filled with mouthwatering sweets, pasties , cakes and savoury bites and dropped it to his desk before bowing to him and flying away.

James looked in the basket curiosity. Such an expensive basket?

He picked a card from the top.

"Even if it's a bit late I haven't forgotten to thank you Mister Potter for you risking your life to save mine.

My gratitude can not be shown but I hope that basket with some of my favourite recipes will left you feel it.

A Very Grateful Not So Smart Damsel In Distress"

James felt a smile making his way to his lips. Damm what a thoughtful girl. And with humour too. They were hard to come now our days.

His stomach give a big rumble in the food in front of him.

His coworkers noticed the small feast and James always the good guy was willing to share. And the Auros always hungry and a bit brutes, attacked to help him finish it

After half an hour as James picked the last caramelised strawberries he found a note at the bottom.

"I also didn't forgot you drugged me.

Have fun!"

He got a dreading feeling in his stomach.

Just as he was to shout to take everyone's attention he opened his mouth to star spitting out small leprechauns that started to jump everywhere and break things.

Some of his coworkers were turned in giant canaries, some were cats and dogs, people had green and pink and blue and black polka dots every were, some were having small clouds of rain chasing them around above their heads, they were some small furry colourful creatures running around tripping people.

It was the dream of every prankster. He couldn't help it and he started laughing like mad.

By the time everyone was back to normal the auros department was a mess. Nothing was in its place.

This girl was definitely made for him.

He picked up the two notes and hide them in his inner pocket .

"Potter! Where is he!" His boss voice came loud and clear from the back of the office and James swore.

"I thought you had kept Black occupied at Hogwarts! I thought we could stop having to look behind our backs all the time! What was that monstrosity that just happened!"

His boss looked like he was going to have a stroke .

"It wasn't Sirius Scrimugher. I was the victim for an old prank I had played on someone." James said still smiling.

"Keep your childish games to your personal life Potter! This isn't a playground."

"Yes sir " James said as his boss turned to leave.

James returned to his home that evening and his parents could see in their son's face a new light.

Dorea holding Charlous hand in hers smiled knowingly to her husband and she left her two men alone.

They were some things to be shared only by men and she knew if she was around her son couldn't speak openly like he could now alone with his father.

"So James is there something you want to tell me perhaps?" His father asked him.

"Don't tell me my boss send you a report for my behaviour again? This man think we are still at the training program and not professionals in the job."

"Well I was going to ask you why you're name made a new branch in the family tree but that sounds like an interesting story to hear."

James choked in his fire whiskey. He jumped up eyes open wide terrified.

"Oh shit not now! I thought I had more time!"

His father raised his eyebrows in surprise at his comment.

"You mean you knew my son? And why didn't you tell us anything? We could have helped you with that! You know we are always here to help you?"

James feel back on his chair.

"I wasn't afraid to tell you dad. It's just so complicated. You have no idea how much trouble I found myself this time in."

"James we are Potters. We are always in trouble. And We never left trouble get in our way. So whatever it is just come out with it. Two brains are better than one."

"You say that now but I don't think you going to be happy with what you going to hear."

"James it's soulmates it's never easy. For some of us like me and your mother was easier than others, for others were hard and they had to go through a lot. Whatever it is I'm sure it's going to be worth it at the end."

James singed and rubbed his temples.

"She is younger than me."

"Well that's not a problem it never was in the wizardry world anyway."

"She is underage "

"Well you have to be patience then. The poor dear could get confused with her teenage hormones and the soulmate sings it would take her a while to come to you. What else?"

"Her father is dangerous." James said.

"James every father is dangerous when they have a daughter. Especially when the daughter is much younger than her chosen mate. I almost took your mother to elope before I asked your grandfather for her hand. And she was thirty years old then!"

"No dad he is seriously dangerous. He isn't your every day father either."

"As far as I am aware Grindelwald doesn't have a daughter so whoever it is it's going to be fine." His father said humour in his voice. It was obvious he didn't believe him.

"My soulmate is Harriet Riddle, you know, The Girl Who Lived? Also daughter of Tom Riddle? Leader of the Traditional Purebloods party? Last descendant of Slytherin, also known as Lord Voldemort from his earlier much more cruel leadership before he married Evans my muggle born class mate."

James looked at his father as he was slowly losing his colour and his mouth opened and closed slightly with out any sound coming out.

"Merlin and Morgana and the old gods to help you my boy. How did you managed that I have no idea."

His father said after a few moments of silence.

"What happened today? If you already knew what happened today to make your branch in the family tree to grow?"

"I had thought I wasn't going to see her again until she was at least sixteen so I thought there wasn't any danger confirming the bond. I didn't know it could happen from distance. All the stories we have known from the ancestors never mentioned that it could have been confirmed for away."

James stopped and took a sip of his drink.

"Today at work she sent me a basket with pranked food. She caused one of the biggest messes. It was brilliant. She is brilliant. Sirius always says so but I never fully believed him until today. And then i thought "Damm this girl is made for me" that must have formed the bond further."

"Well at least we can have someone to keep you on your toes I expect?"

His father found back his humours nature.

"This was just a lucky first time. Now that I know she is a prankster I will be more careful around her." He said somehow annoyed. A fifteen year old girl having managed to cause that amount of trouble so easily was a bit insulting in his legacy as a Marauder.

And let's not forget the fact that she turned the Magical Law Enforcement useless in less than half hour.

Thank Merlins wrinkled balls only he and his father knew now. His friends could have made his life so much harder.

"I have come to see that Sirius has taken a very close place in miss Riddles life James. You not only have to worry about her father. You and Sirius are brothers, he would be the best one to tell the truth first."

"Sirius loves that girl like a long lost little sister. He won't take it well either."

"What about Remus? He always is the most levelheaded of you four. And he Is her defence Professor the last five years. He could know a big deal for her. She is a prodigy at his class. Is a common knowledge in the wizardry world."

"I don't think Remus likes her to be honest. Every summer all four of us we meet for drinks more often than the rest of the year, and Sirius after he was playing her babysitter for the day, he could tell us about the pranks she had pulled in the school that year. And her boasting about how she could make Remus go wild in rage without having any evidence to get her on detention."

His father laughed out aloud. "Poor Remus to be in the place he put the professors in his school years! Karma my boy is justice! I can wait to see my future daughter in law to make the four of you go running. For all the people you pranked and they never got back at you."

James groaned and sat back on his chair.

"Don't worry my boy it will work it self out on the end. We do have Lady Luck on our side." His father said and he did him good night.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom looked at his diary for a second. He was for the first time in his life unsure if this was right. He shouldn't do it. He knew if Harriet, or better, when Harriet discovered he give it to spy on her she was never going to speak to him again. Not that  
she does now. He thought sarcastically to himself.

He was worried. He couldn't think or concentrate on anything. He was absolutely terrified that something could happen to her and she could be lost.

He was so argonaut when he and Lily had decided to go to hiding. He really had thought nothing could defeat him. Them.

He had left his defences down for a second and everything had gone to hell.

He couldn't lose Harriet. Not in a war. Not so young. She hadn't even lived yet.

That dammed cursed pain in his chest tripled at the thought of Lily. He was such a horrible father. He never spoke about to her about her mother. She was fishing information from anyone that could say something about Lily and he,that knew her better than  
anyone was keeping the knowledge to himself because it was fucking tearing his existence apart speaking about her.

The diary was the best solution. He couldn't even imagine to what kind of monster he could turn if anything else happened to her again. This girl was a trouble magnet. She was in trouble year after year.

First the thing with the troll in her first year. He was actually ready to go and fetch her back even if she was crying and screaming her throat row and lock her in the manor for ever. It had taken hours of pleading from his Grandmother and his father  
and even the house elf to convince him that that was not the answer.

Then he got the letter that she became the youngest seeker in a century and after he was walking around like a big headed arse, his grandmother words, only to get a letter from Severus the next day that explained how she achieved that only to have his  
grandmother bully him to let her play. Instead of letting him go to Hogwarts himself to scream at her and drag her back.

Then it was the Philosopher Stone and the Professors-possessed-Grindelwald thing. When he got the news of what had happened he actually lost his footing and felt on the ground. Harriet was so lucky she was asleep for three days. It took Minerva, Severus,  
her friends, his friends, his family and the half the Blacks to convince him to let her return the next year.

Then second year was the "Daddy I found the Chamber " and he couldn't tell her no because she was so happy to find the basilisk and he was terrified the large deathly snake could look at her eyes but he couldn't deny her that so he was living in a nightmare  
all year long she could lose control of the basilisk and she could be gone.

And when that little Weasley followed her and she gotten bitten Bless Fawkes he cried at the deadly wood. He forbidden her to go back to the champers again.

Then was the Bellatrix escaped Azkaban year. Didn't he suffered this year. Only to learn at the end that it was all Alice's Longbotom fault. He still couldn't understand haw Harriet was still friends with the boy. But he couldn't stop her and she had  
refused to listen screaming at him that Neville was innocent and his mother was just as desperate as her mother to save her child. What could have he answered to that?

Then was the tournament crap. His little princess had to fight for her life all year long and he was so angry he couldn't even send her a letter. But when he was waiting all nervous to see her in the last task and the Diggori boy appeared and started  
screaming that she had been attacked from someone and all hell had broken loose inside him. He couldn't even remember how the rest of the night had passed.

He had forced himself to shove everything back and to watch like an outsider .

Morgana and Merlin to bless James Potter that brought his little princess back. Whatever James Potter wanted Tom was going to make sure he got in his life. He owed him his daughters life.

And then was the fifth year and the fight against the ministry and Grindelwald and trying to make sure his party got elected as soon the ministry was forced to admit Grindelwald was back. The fucking prophesy hanging above Harriet's head, Dumbledore refusing  
to say anything about his plans, and Harriet's completely out of character new personality.

This scared him more than anything. Was it something that he missed and his little girl was gone? He hated to admit it but she started turning in a young woman that was so much like anything he could have asked for his child to be but she wasn't like  
she used to be and somehow he had missed the moment she grown up.

Was she playing them all? What if it was a new prank she was pulling to everyone and she could change back to his little rascal after? He hoped so but he was sure this wasn't the case.

And let's not forget the formal introduction thing. If he ever was left alone with any of the boys that dared to offer courtship to his little girl he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. Especially the little Malfoy. The little cretin.

Harriet was turning in a beautiful woman and she was turning heads from now. He dreaded sixth year.

And let's not forget Walburga and her hints about how she was central than his daughter would never be interested to anyone her age or even generation that made him sure she knew something he didn't and he couldn't do anything about it.

He looked back to his diary. Yes it was the right move. He stood up and left it above his office where Harriet was about to find it and take it, because he knew what a little snake his daughter was, and walked out the room.

His younger self had become very close with Lily when she had found him. And he could never harm his own child. As for the horcuxs he didn't have any problems if Harriet learned about it. He was always open to her about how much of a psychopath he was.  
He didn't hide from his child. And she was about to learn at some point anyway that she could never get rid of him.

Yes he took the right decision. The diary was going to be with Harriet from the end of Yule holidays.


End file.
